Fun Time With Yui
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: Humor/Friendship One-shots. I hope these one-shots make you laugh or at least smile. Ch.33-Ayato needs to find a perfect present for Yui. Laito has the perfect presents for Ayato and Yui.
1. Kitknap

**So, this** **is dedicated to those who translates Diabolik Lovers games such as SakamakiHouse(Blue), Akui Chansera, epithetologist, prevolt, scurumii, ect. As well those who wrote wonderful summaries like shigure-arashi and partheno. There are many others but I'll just name a few XD They are all on tumblr and they are amazing people ^/^ So you could say that they have inspired me to write fanfictions o/o Also I'm an amateur at writing and I will slowly get better….somehow ^_^ So um #appreciate translators?**

 **Characters: Kou Mukami, Yuma Mukami, and Yui Komori (slight mention of Kanato Sakamaki)**

 **Genres: Humor &friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Nonameneeded: They were dressed as girls since they were trying to hide from Kou's fangirls. I'm sorry for responding so late ;-; **

* * *

**Kitknap**

* * *

"Meeeeoow" Exhausted from running, Yui encountered a kitten. Its pure white fur smeared with dirt. With large watery eyes it stared at Yui, as if saying "Please take me home with you."

"You're really cute and I would love to take you home, but I can't." With a gloomy smile, Yui knelt down and showered the kitten with tummy rubs. Being showered with Yui's affection the kitten thought Yui was going to take him home but her gloomy smile says otherwise. Giving the kitten one last scratch on the ear Yui began to walk home.

"Meeow" The kitten cried out once again. No one had treated the kitten with this much kindness as. Catching her attention as she was about to walk away, Yui stood there, thinking about her decision. ' _I'll just stay a bit longer...just five minutes…'_ Turning around, she smiled brightly at the kitten. Once again the kitten was showered with affection.

Five minutes had already passed and Yui was still playing with the white kitten.

"I don't understand why Ruki-kun doesn't like kittens." Yui mumbled to herself.

"You're adorable." The kitten happily meowed in response.

"Alright, I've made up my mind, you're coming with me."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kou and Yuma~~~~~~~~~~o3o ^3^ ^_^ ~~~~

"It's Kou-kun!"

"Look there's Yuma-kun too."

"Don't let them escape!"

"We love you Kou-kun and Yuma-kun!"

Dressed in pink frilly dresses, Yuma and Kou were running for their lives. Frankly, their pink frilly dresses wasn't helping them run any faster.

"Isn't that M neko-chan?" Squinting into the distance, Kou caught sight of Yui sitting on concrete ground. Happy to see her, Kou sprinted sprinted full speed towards her.

"Hey, wait for me!"Not wanting to be caught by the fan-girls, Yuma sprinted full speed.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Yui~~~~~~~~~~~o3o ^3^ ^_^~~~~

"Hey, Sow!"

"M neko-chan!"

Startled by their voice Yui turned back to see Yuma and Kou running for their lives in their frilly dresses. _'I want to take a picture...maybe I could blackmail them.'_ Yui was in the middle of taking her phone out but, the screams of fan-girls startled her, making her think twice before taking a picture.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kou muttered to himself. Kou was now flat on his face, surrounded by his crazy fan-girls. Somewhere along the sprinting had Kou tripped on a banana peel. Yuma hurriedly sprinted past Kou, successfully going unnoticed by Kou's fan-girls. Catching up to Yui, Yuma exhaustively collapse on the concrete ground. With his front body falling onto the hard concrete ground, he landed beside Yui. Huffy and puffing Yuma managed to cough up a few words.

"What are-" He lifted his face a little to get a look at Yui but when he saw the white kitten in Yui's arms, he rephrased his words. "Are you kidding me."

"It's really cute, see?." Yui lifted the furry critter and shoved it into Yuma's face. Yui smiled nervously at Yuma. "So, please don't tell Ruki-kun."

"Okay…..ever" Despite Yuma's voice being muffled by the kitten, Yui still understood what he said and smiled.

"Look it's Yuma-kun."

"Is that Kanato-kun dressed as a girl too?"

"After them!"

Both Yuma and Yui quickly stuffed the kitten into her bag and ran for their lives as a group of fan-girls rampaged after them.

* * *

 **This will be a bunch of comedy one-shot and it will be completed when Blue fully comes back from hiatus. I hope these one-shots will make people laugh or at least smile a bit.**


	2. Kitknap Part 2

**Dedicated to those who have or is translating Diabolik Lovers games and those who wrote summaries as well. They are amazing people. To me they're like gods/goddesses. ^_^**

 **Characters: Yui Komori, Yuma Mukami, Azusa Mukami, Ruki Mukami (slight mention of Kou Mukami)**

 **Genres: Humor, Family/Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Kitnap Part 2**

* * *

Yuma and Yui finally arrived home. Thankfully Ruki wasn't home.

"I'll wash Cube." While running home Yuma decided that the kitten's name should be Cube. His reasoning was that it looked like a small sugar cube. Yui rejected the name at first but, agreed after Yuma threatened to tell Ruki.

Washing Cube took longer than expected. It took a full one hour just to scrub the dirt off and another to get rid of the smell. As Yui was about to dry Cube's fur, Yuma knocked on the door.

"The hell, why is it taking so long." Yuma opened the door barging in.

"I'm almost done." Smiling in content, she began to dry Cube's fur. Cube meowed in response, happy to be in Yui's arms.

"It's kind of cute." Having a change in heart, Yuma scratched Cube's ears.

"Ruki-kun not home yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Distracted by Cube, he forgot why he was in the bathroom in the first place. Oh yeah it was to tell Yui that Ruki's home.

"Are you even listening-"

"What do you guys want for dinner."

Yuma and Yui looked at each other with panicked expressions. Yui frantically put everything back in it's rightful place. Trying not to stutter, Yui replied back. "Anything's fine."

Yuma followed suit. "Yeah anything's fine with me too."

"Okay." Sounds of tableware being shuffled signaled that Ruki was preparing dinner. For now they didn't need to worry about Ruki coming up the stairs. "By the way, Kou won't be home for dinner."

As they were about to exit the bathroom, they bumped into Azusa.

"..."

"I'll punch you really hard if you tell Ruki." Yuma whispered sharply.

"Ruki-"

"No, wait, Yuma means he'll punch you really hard if you don't tell Ruki-kun." Yui whispered frantically, putting emphasis on the word "don't". Azusa happily agreed and headed downstairs to help Ruki with dinner.

"Dinner's done." Ruki announced. Yui snatched Cube from Yuma, went into the nearest room and stuffed the kitten into a closet.

"The hell, that's my room."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Dinner Table~~~~~~o3o ^3^ ^_^

Yuma and Yui quickly took a seat.

Dinner was normal but, suddenly they all heard a cry. Yui covered it up by coughing loudly. Every time Cube let out a cry, Yui covered it up by coughing.

"Is the food-"

"Don't worry Ruki, she's just a bit sick." Yuma hastily interrupted.

"Then I'll make-"

Quick to declined, Yui responded. "No, it's okay."

"Meooow-cough-"

Yui managed to cover up Cube's meowing through out dinner.

* * *

~~~~~~Next day~~~~~o3o ^3^ ^_^~~~~~

"Yuma...you said you would punch..me." Basically Azusa was asking Yuma to punch him.

Yuma rejected his pleas. "I'm not punching you." With that, Yuma disappeared.

"..."

* * *

Apparently, Yuma screwed up by not punching Azusa and Azusa told Ruki about the kitten.

Both Yuma and Yui are now kneeling on the ground, being lectured by Ruki. Ruki decided to keep the stray kitten but, gave out punishments to Yuma and Yui.

"Yuma, your punishment is to wear this frilly dress whenever I tell you to and Yui, your punishment is to prepare dinner everyday."

"The hell, why's my punishment worse than hers." Yuma was outraged. He once wore frilly dress and absolutely hated it.

"I've already made up my mind." Ruki picked up the kitten and headed towards his room. While walking Ruki scratched Cube's ears making the kitten purr happily.

' _Cube, you Traitor'_ Both Yuma and Yui thought. It seems that they were both jealous of Ruki. Judging by the purring, Cube seemed to prefer Ruki instead of them.

"Please punch me Yuma."

"No Azusa, I'm not going to punch you."

* * *

 **Do you every get jealous when your cat is sitting on someone else's lap other than yours, because I do XD Anyways I hope this one-shot or two-shot made you laugh or smile a bit.**


	3. Pranks

**Again, this is dedicated to those who have translated Diabolik Lovers games and gave awesome summaries. If you are familiar with any of them please appreciate them and give them lots of love and thanks.**

 **Characters: Yui Komori, Azusa Mukami, Ruki Mukami, Kou Mukami, Ayato Sakamaki**

 **Genre: Humor and friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Pranks**

* * *

"Don't you think Ruki-kun seems a bit different than usual, Azusa-kun?" It was currently lunch time and Yui was concerned about Ruki's behavior since last week. Azusa nodded. He was worried about his bother's weird behavior as well.

"A bit?" Somehow, Kou managed to escaped his fangirls. "He screwed up Vongole Bianco, he never screws up Vongole Bianco."

"That's not-"

"Kou-kun!" Kou's fangirls tailed Kou each and every day so it was a wonder how he managed to escaped in the first place.

With slight annoyance in his eyes, Kou scampered off elsewhere. "Ah, see ya Yui, Azusa."

"Anyways, do you have any clues?"

"Sakamaki Ayato."

* * *

~~~~~~~~With Ruki~~~~~~~o3o ^3^ ^_^~~~~~

"…." Ruki was currently changing his cothes in the nurse's office. His school uniform got drenched in water because of a certain mischievous prankster.

It was obvious that there were girls peeking in but Ruki acted as if he didn't notice them. Honestly, Ruki could clearly hear their annoying voices, but right now, nothing annoyed him more than Sakamaki Ayato. His pranks annoyed him to no end. Each day (yes, including the weekends and holidays) Ruki would bump into Ayato and get pranked.

* * *

~~~~~~~~With Yui and Azusa~~~~~~~o3o ^3^ o3o~~~~~

"Great timing, give this to Ruki." Ayato handed Azusa a card that was folded in half and a beautifully wrapped present. "See ya." With that said, Ayato disappeared into thin air.

"He look serious, maybe he wants to apologize to Ruki-kun?" Yui questioned aloud, though she had her doubts.

Curious, Azusa began to open the letter.

"Wait-" Yui failed to stop Azusa from opening the letter. As soon as the letter was opened Azusa got sprayed with water.

"We shouldn't give this to Ruki-kun." Yui frowned a bit. She had thought Ayato was going to apologize to Ruki, but the card proved her wrong.

"The force of the water feels...nice." Azusa kept opening and closing the card causing him to be sprayed with water multiple timed.

"..."

"Yui-san, how about the present?" Azusa finally stopped opening card and picked up the stunning wrapped present. "Should we give it to Ruki-kun?"

"Give what to me?"

"Ruki-kun!" Both were surprised by the sudden appearance of Ruki.

"This is from Ayato." Azusa handed him the present. Yui seemed doubtful.

The present seemed sincere. There was a bunch of decorations on it. It also seemed to be wrapped with care, but this is Ayato Sakamaki we're talking about.

With the present in his arms, Ruki started to unwrap the box. _'_ _Maybe he isn't...'_

He opened lid.

Once the lid was open, Ruki was suddenly hit by a pie.

"Ruki-kun are you okay?" Worriedly, both Yui and Azusa took off their school blazers, using it to wipe off the splattered pie. Being used to Ayato's pranks, Ruki showed no anger.

Ruki knew they were worried about him. They've been sending him concerned glances since last week which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ruki stopped them from cleaning him up. He stood and began his journey to the nurse's office once again.

"We'll wait for you in front of the door." Yui called out.

"Yeah, then we'll eat... lunch together." Azusa suggested.

* * *

"Yui-san, we should prank Ayato."

"Yes, absolutely." Yui wholeheartedly agreed.

The next day, Ayato was bombarded with his own pranks. He was hit by pies all day and constantly got drenched with water.

Azusa and Yui also managed to get Kou's fangirls to stalk Ayato all day long, which creeped out Ayato very much.

"Ayato-sama!" A large herd of Kou's fangirls appeared, chasing Ayato.

"The hell is this, get away from me."

* * *

 **Spring break is over. The horror I tell you, the horror. T_T Anyways, I hope this one-shot made you laugh or made you smile.**


	4. Sick

**Dedicated to translators of Diabolik Lover games.**

 **Characters: Yui Komori, Ruki Mukami, Azusa Mukami**

 **Genres: Family/Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Sick**

* * *

Another beautiful morning but, not for Ruki Mukami it wasn't.

Ruki would be the one to wake everyone up. He would also be the one to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner, like a mom would. Ruki would be considered as the mother of the Mukami household. Usually Ruki would be hitting Kou's, Yuma's, Azusa's and Yui's face with a pillow to wake them up right now, but unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days.

Today Ruki didn't go to school like he would normally do. He was stuck in bed with a stuffy nose and a fever.

Yui and his brothers were at school so basically he was stuck in bed with no one to take care of him.

-Cough-

The taste of mucus does not taste good at all. He wishes that Yui or his brothers would be home soon to nurse him back to health.

-Cough-

Why does mucus exists, Ruki wonders.

* * *

Worried about Ruki, Yui and Azusa planned to arrive home early to take care of him. Basically, skip school. Ruki would definitely give them a lengthy lecture if he found out.

They devised a plan, which was to head to the nurse's office during lunch and act as if the were sick. Yui really didn't like the idea of lying to the school nurse despite that Azusa easily convinced her that it was for a good cause.

"We're home." They whispered, not bothering to knock on Ruki's door. They both quietly entered his room, trying not to disturb Ruki.

Ruki was surprised with Yui's and Azusa's early arrival from school. He deduced that they skipped school, he should definitely punish them for this. But their worried gazes changed his mind. It was clear that they were worried about him and he was glad that they were home.

The sight of a tired and sick Ruki laying in bed, was new to Yui. She had never seen him in this sick state before. He seemed like a little helpless child.

"Would you like some soup?" Sherbet pink eyes glanced at Ruki with worry. He weakly nodded, then drifted off into a deep slumber. With that Yui headed down stairs to the kitchen preparing a bowl of warm soup.

* * *

Azusa placed a hand on Ruki's forehead. Noticing that he was burning up, Azusa looked for a small towel but he couldn't find one.

So, in replace of a towel he used toilet paper. He dipped a strip of soft toilet paper in cool water, then place it on Ruki's forehead. He repeated the same action over and over again, until Ruki was wrapped up like a mummy.

Yui came in at a perfect timing to stop Azusa from further burying Ruki in a pile of wet toilet paper.

"Azusa, that's not helping Ruki-kun." Yui frantically began stripping off the wet toilet papers.

"How about…pouring cold water….will that help."

"Are you trying to kill him?" But then again, vampires can't be easily killed.

* * *

 **My vocabulary is terribly T_T but I will improve. I hope this one-shot made you smile or laugh.**


	5. Birthday Cake

**Dedicated to those who have translated or are translating Diabolik Lovers games. Shout-out to henekunya(on tumblr) for translating Kou's lunatic parade sub-scenario with Laito, Azusa. That made me really happy today. ^_^**

 **Characters: Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki, Laito Sakamaki**

 **Genres: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: T?**

* * *

 **Birthday Cake**

* * *

Yui Komori absolutely loves to cook. Although Reji surpasses her in the cooking department, she still loves to cook. She would explore new kinds dishes, attempting to recreate it herself, as well as trying out new cooking techniques everyday during lunch. Lunch time was the time when she heads to the cooking room and cook in peace, but today wouldn't be as peaceful as Yui thought it would always be.

Today was Yui's birthday and what better way to spend her birthday than making sugar cubes. Entering the cooking room, tossing her belongings aside, she placed a jar of sugars cubes onto the counter. Honestly, the jar of sugar cubes didn't belong to her at all. After Yuma had offered her a taste of sugar cubes, she instantly got addicted to it. She had soon noticed that Yuma's sugar cube was far more tastier than any other store bought sugar cubes, and wanted to recreate Yuma's sugar cubes herself, leading her to steal Yuma's precious sugar cubes.

Yui was going to recreate sugar cubes, ones that rivals Yuma's, when a knock a knock interrupted her.

"Come in." Startled by the knocking, she hastily stuffed the jar of mouthwatering treats into her bag hopping that it wasn't Yuma. He'd definitely punish her if he found out, even if it was her birthday.

"Eh~" Oh dear god, a wild Laito appeared. "What a surprise to see Bitch-chan." Conveniently there was a pan lying on the counter next to her. Yui grabbed the handle of the pan and tightly gripped it in her hands, hoping that the pan would protect her from Laito's perverted intentions.

"Geez. No need to be so defensive Bitch-chan." Laito playfully pouted. Surprisingly Laito didn't have any perverted intentions at the moment. In truth he planned to make a birthday cake for Yui, with the help of Ayato. "Fufu...I won't do anything to you."

"State your business." Despite Laito's reassurance, Yui still had the pan in her hands.

"Ah~ Bitch-chan is so demanding." Laito teased, preheating the oven. "I don't mind girls who are demanding."

"Laito-kun!" Yui totally wasn't irritated with Laito...totally not irritated at all.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you." With sincere smile, Laito answered "Ayato-kun and I are making a cake for someone~" Placing his school bag in top of the counter, he took out ingredients that was necessary to make a cake.

"For who?" Yui questioned, curious as to who the lucky girl was. To say she wasn't a bit jealous would be a lie.

"Fufu. It's a secret~" Humming a small tune, Laito started to mix the cake batter.

Peering over Laito's shoulders, she asked,"Are you making a strawberry cake." Laito hummed in response, gently pouring the pinkish-reddish batter into a cake pan.

"Hey, what's your favorite type of cake?" Laito questioned, placing the pan of batter into the oven.

No longer holding a pan in a defensive state, Yui answered with enthusiasm. "I'm fine with any type of cake."

Yui was still oblivious to the fact that the cake Laito was making was hers.

"Didn't you say Ayato-kun was going to help you?" Coincidentally, Ayato barged in as soon as Yui finished her question.

"Ore-sama got the strawberries." Not wanting to damage the red seeded fruits, he carefully placed the bag of strawberries on the counter.

"Chichinashi?" Ayato questioned, gazing at Yui with surprise. In response Yui greeted him, with her kind smile. However his time to converse with her was cut short.

"Help me with the frosting." Tossing Ayato a beater.

"Can help to?" Yui asked in an eager voice. Wanting to help them, she grabbed a beater.

"No!" Ayato hastily answered, waving his arms in front of him. However, as he waved his arms the beater slipped from his hands and into the air.

 _Thump_

It landed on Laito signature fedora.

Unsurprisingly Laito wasn't mad, he was just...being a pervert.

"Fufu~ I just notice something." Laito took the fedora from his head, looking at the white frosting with a perverted smile. "Hey you guys, doesn't look like..."

Knowing that Laito would make a long perverted explanation, Yui covered her ears.

"I can't hear you laaaalaalalaaa!" Yui successfully blocked out Laito's voice, but poor Ayato was stuck with listening to Laito.

"...wet..."

"Laito, shut your damn mouth!"

* * *

 **Did it make you laugh? Smile? I hope it did. Anyone listened to Laito's and Shu's full version of versus song? I listened to it on soundcloud ^_^ 3:30 That middle part though *o***


	6. Garden

**Characters: Yui Komori, Shu Sakamaki, Yuma Mukami**

 **Genre: Friendship and Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Garden**

* * *

Though Yuma wasn't forced to look after the school garden, he spent most of his lunch time in the peaceful garden. He made it his responsibility to take care of the plants. Yui would also stop by to help as well.

Sometimes Yuma would plant new plants without the school's permission, which got him in trouble numerous times. About a week ago he planted a bunch of bizarre plants in the school garden. Those plants he planted could walk, talk and even uproot themselves but before Yuma's precious plants could needlessly terrorize the whole school, Ruki and Yui eradicated them. "Tch, you guys have no respect for plants." Yuma had said when he found out that they destroyed his poor precious babies.

Due to Yuma's excessive planting, the school garden wasn't as small as it was before. It was a medium size garden, shaped in a perfect round circle. A fountain the size of a tree placed in the middle. It's base shaped like a square while the statue was in the shape of a graceful bird. There were a few bird fountains here and there as well. For Yuma, the school garden was the most peaceful place to be in.

But today there seemed to be an unwanted guest in the garden.

Yuma was harvesting cherry tomatoes. Gently picking the ripe ones and placing them into a basket. Yui was there as well, harvesting regular tomatoes.

Shu was also there as we, sitting down on the rim of the fountain listening to his music, but Yuma and Yui didn't noticed his presence. Their backs were facing Shu, as they were harvesting the tomatoes.

While Yui was harvesting the giant red fruits, she accidentally dropped the tomato that she was picking. It was a slightly breezy day, so when she bent down to pick up the fallen tomato the breeze lifted her skirt a bit.

Shu caught sight of Yui's pink lingerie. He couldn't help but ask a perverted question.

"Hey...is your underwear the same color as your bra?"Shu asked.

Hearing Shu's question, Yui's face turned into the color of the red tomatoes in her basket. Gentle setting the basket of red tomatoes to the ground, with her back still facing Shu, she quickly smoothed down the back her skirt.

"The hell Neet, what are you doing here!"

"Shu-san don't ask those kinds questions!" She shouted facing Shu with a blushing face.

"Pfft...your reaction is the best." Shu chuckled. Yui puffed her red cheeks at his comment.

"Anyways, why are you here Neet?" Yuma demanded, irritated with the perverted comments being thrown towards Yui.

"Ah…a warning..." Shu let out a small yawn and fell asleep, while sitting upright.

"Hey Neet!" Plopping the basket full of cherry tomatoes to the ground, Yuma walked over to the sleeping Shu.

"How can Shu-san sleep like that..." Yui wondered. Her thoughts was cut short when Yuma, with his hands on Shu's shoulders, was about to push Shu into the water. "Wait Yuma-kun, that's not nice!" She quickly rushed over to Yuma successfully stopping his goal.

"….Ayato…...prank..."

"Sleep talking?" Yuma questioned. Shaking Shu back and forth he tried to wake him up. "Hey Neet, wake the hell up!"

"Prank?" Yui pondered. "Maybe Ayato-kun is doing another big prank again?"

The next thing Yuma and Yui heard was Kou's girlish screams combined with other screams. They both turned their heads towards the screeching.

"I hope everyone's alright."

"Who cares about them, at least he didn't mess with my plants." Yuma commented, turning his attention back to Shu.

"The hell is this?" Yuma turned his attention back to Shu, who was now covered with sleepy garden snakes.

"Uh...Yuma-kun the plants!" Yui frantically shook the snaked off of the harvested cherry tomatoes, which were already half eaten.

"Screw Ayato and his pranks." Yuma muttered, rescuing his precious plants.

They took their sight off of Shu, who was now sleeping on the water with snakes sleeping on him.

"Pink..."Shu murmured sleepily.

"Screw off Neet!"

"Yuma-kun the plants!"

"I know, I know!"

* * *

 **Did ya smile or laugh? I hope so.**


	7. Revenge Prank

**Characters: Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki, Yuma Mukami**

 **Genres: Friendship, Comedy, and a hint of Romance**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Revenge Prank**

* * *

Ayato Sakamaki loves pranks. Throwing pies into peoples face, setting up banana peels on the floor, filling people's shoes with whipped cream and other substances, and the list goes on. The whole school suffers, especially Yui and his brothers, from his obnoxious pranks each and every day. However, he was more focused on pranking Yui. He enjoyed her reactions the most, pranking her with every chance he got.

Yui would always fall for the banana peel prank, falling flat on her butt and being teased by him countless of times. "Chichinashi, your lingerie has no sex appeal at all,"Was what he would say when she fell for his banana peel prank.

Yui would turn bright red in embarrassment and puff her cheeks out in annoyance when pranked by Ayato. Afterwards she would genuinely accept Ayato's half-hearted apologies. Though she accepts his apologies, she was still irritated with his pranks.

Today would be different. Today Yui Komori would be the one to prank Ayato, with the help of Yuma Mukami.

* * *

Lunch was hell for Yui.

Outside in the school garden, Yui was covered in sticky honey and pies. Her shoes filled with the combination of sticky honey, whipped cream and strawberry jam.

"Ayato-kun!" She shouted out in annoyance. Her cheeks turned dark red in embarrassment.

"Ah..sorry Chichinashi." Snickering at her, Ayato apologized half-heartedly.

"..." Not saying a word Yui headed off to the girl's restroom.

"Tch, what's her problem." Ayato was no longer snickering. A small frown began to appear on his face. Usually both of them would laugh it off and Yui would genuinely smile and say that it was okay but, that wasn't the case today.

"I'll properly apologize to her." He muttered to himself, the frown was still present on his face.

"She loves roses, this will definitely make her happy." Ayato began picking the best roses he could find in the garden.

 _Ring_

"Are you kidding me." The school bell rang signaling that lunch break was over. Looks like he would have to apologize to her after school.

* * *

"First, go to the largest cherry blossom tree in school." He planned to quickly apologize to Yui but, a mysterious card distracted him. Ayato had found an index card in his P.E locker, with bold letters on the front that spelled out takoyaki. Being Ayato he couldn't resist takoyaki, but he soon noticed something familiar about the handwriting.

"Wait, that handwriting….Yui?"

Even though he knew it was a prank he quickly rushed to the back of the school, where the largest cherry blossom tree was. Under the cherry tree was a plate of takoyaki. A card placed underneath the plate so that it wouldn't get blown away by the wind.

Closely inspecting the snack, he noticed the spices on it. There was even a large glass of water next to the plate.

Yui was to kind to get revenge.

"Yui, you're really an amateur at this." He chuckled to himself.

"Might as well go along with it." Ayato stuffed his mouth full of spicy takoyaki. Unfortunately he underestimated the power of spices.

"…." He suppressed his urge to scream like a little girl.

"Hah...I don't need….water at all." He muttered to himself pouring the water the ground.

Calming down Ayato read the second note.

"Second. Head to the cooking room." Just like the first index card, the word takoyaki was written in the front with bold letters.

"Kya, look it's Ayato-sama."

"Eh, really? Ayato-sama~~"

"The fuck, aren't those Kou's fangirls." Face filled with terror he ran for his life.

Yuma managed to get Kou's fangirls to herd Ayato to the cooking room.

* * *

"Yui, you suck at pranks." Yuma stared at her disapprovingly, shaking his head left and right.

"But it seems so harsh, this is just a way of saying sorry." Yuma rolled his eyes and this.

"You put a huge ass glass of water next to the food, he's fine."

"Still..." Yui place the last plate of takoyaki on the counter. There were three plates of the scrumptious snacks in total.

"...Haah...haah..." Ayato barged into the cooking room collapsing to the floor.

"Ayato-kun!" Happy to see him, she pulled Ayato to his feet she sat him down on a stool.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. He sat in the stool, his face flat on the hard wooden counter top.

"Serves him right."

"Yuma-kun, that's not nice."

"Whatever." He sat on the floor, taking out his bottle of sugar cubes and munched on the sweets .

"Ayato-kun, I'm s-"

"Don't say anything." Grabbing his school bag he searched for the roses that he had picked for her.

"Here...I'm sorry…." Stuffing the roses into Yui's face, he hid his bright red cheeks.

Yui cautiously took the roses in her arms. They were the most beautiful roses she had ever laid her eyes on, they even had the most enchanting scent. A goofy smile soon began to appear on her face.

"Thank you." With roses in one hand she threw her arms around him, giving him affectionate hug.

"Ayato-kun?" Yui was about to pull back but Ayato's strong arms stopped her from doing so.

"Just a bit longer..." He murmured into her shoulders, hugging her tighter.

Both of them hugged each other tighter, ignoring Yuma's presence.

Yui's goofy smile was still there until Yuma ruined the moment.

"What's with you guys, just kiss already." Yuma just sat there, lazily munching on his sweets.

"Yuma-kun don't say such things!" Yui managed to break away from the hug. Her goofy smile was gone, soon her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing Yui?" Although he was irritated with the fact that Yuma had ruined the moment, he teased her

"Ayato-kun! Not you too…." She sighed, covering her face with the beautiful roses.

Yuma was still munching on his sugar cubes but half way through the munching he noticed something strange.

"Is just me or is my mouth burning?" He still continued munching, trying his best to suppress the burning sensation.

Ayato tried containing his laugh.

"What are you...haah…. laughing at…..holy crap it burns!" Yuma dashed off to the sink filling his mouth with cold water.

"Now that's how you prank someone, Ore-sama will teach you." He said bursting into fits of laughter. Even Yui let out a small laugh at Yuma's state.

"The fuck is wrong with you, we don't need another you!"

* * *

 **Did ya smile or laugh? I hope so. So.. the next one-shot is probably gonna be about all the Sakamaki brothers, all the Mukami brothers and of course Yui XD but I'm not sure. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Have a wonderful day! :D**


	8. Pool Party Preparations

**Character: Yui Komori All Sakamaki brothers All Mukami brothers**

 **Genres: Comedy/Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Pool Party Preparations**

* * *

"Eh? Why do I have to buy a new swimsuit?" Yui exclaimed as Kou forcefully dragged her through the store. The Mukami ans Sakamaki brothers were living together and they all got along quite well. It was announced by Reji and Ruki that they were all going to have a pool party. Somehow Reji and Ruki got along very well and that was the worst combination that ever happened. Yui thought it was nice that they got along but Reji's lectures got ten times worse. Lectures from Reji got longer than usual.

As an idol, Kou attracted many female population as well as male population in the store however, Kou paid no mind to all the attention he was getting. All he was focused on was getting Yui a two piece swimsuit. He noticed the jealous gazes and glares the females were giving Yui, but paid no mind to it.

"Tch, why am I here too?" Subaru questioned, his scary look somehow attracted many of the females in the store.

"It's not called a pool party for nothing ya know~" Kou happily answered, looking through two piece swimsuit. "M Neko-chan needs a swimsuit."

"But I already have one..."

"Let me rephrase that, M Neko-chan needs a two piece swimsuit~" Kou answered, glancing through another cluster of swimsuits. A white swimsuit caught his attention. "White definitely suits her, doesn't it Subaru-kun?"

"Why are you asking me for?" A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Kou-kun!" Yui exclaimed, blushing along with Subaru.

Yui would be stuck in this hell. Almost all the females in the store were glaring at her. She could feel their burning glares on her back and the back of her head.

"Then how about black~"

"..."

There was no escape at all.

* * *

In charge of the cooking and tableware was Ruki, Reji, Kanato and Azusa.

Azusa was about to purposely cut himself, when Ruki grabbed his arms preventing his youngest sibling from further harming himself.

"Azusa, be careful with the knife." Ruki warned.

"Yes..." Azusa gloomily replied, and resumed cutting the fruits more carefully.

"Reji, I want cake." Kanato began tearing up. "Why, why can't we get cake…."

Reji sighed. He didn't want to risk another one of Kanato's tantrum.

"Ayato, Laito, since you guys aren't doing anything,"Reji began, placing the plates and eating utensils on the table,"go buy a cake."

"Ore-sama doesn't want to." Ayato whined, though all her was doing was lying on the carpet floor.

"Why not? It'll be fun, we might bump into Bitch-chan along the way." Laito suggested, flipping a magazine with pictures of girls in swimsuits.

"Alright let's go." Laito's suggestion quickly changed Ayato's mind.

With that said, they headed to a fancy cake shop.

* * *

In charge of filling up the pool with cold refreshing water was Shu and Yuma. However it seems that Yuma is the only one who's doing the work.

"Hey!" Yuma shouted in annoyance. Laying in the empty pool was no other than Shu. With ear buds in both his ears, Shu lay there sound asleep. If he heard anything,

"Hey!" Yuma shouted once more but, Shu didn't show any signs of movement whatsoever.

"...hehe might as well drown him, it's not like he's gonna die or anything." Yuma chuckled, his mouth curving into a small smirk.

With a hose in his hands he began filling up the pool with cold water, making sure to harshly spray water at Shu from time to time.

"..." Harshly spraying water at him didn't wake him up one bit.

"Tch, the fuck is wrong with that Neet." Rather than focusing on filling up the pool with water, Yuma now focused more on waking Shu up from his slumber.

* * *

Entering the fancy cake shop, that was coincidentally next to the store where Yui, Kou, and Subaru was in, Ayato glanced at the various types of cakes that were being displayed. There were all kinds of cake flavors, strawberry, carrot, orange, raspberry, cheery, lemon, and the list goes on. He wondered if takoyaki cake exists.

"I wonder if there's takoyaki cake," Ayato wondered, his eyes glancing from one fascinating cake to another.

"Hey, Laito..." He turned back to face Laito, but he wasn't behind him at all. Ayato glanced around, trying to look for Laito.

"The fuck..." He finally caught sight of him. Laito was surrounded with women.

"I'll just buy the cake and ditch him." Ayato muttered to himself.

"Ah let me introduce you to my brother." He instantly ditched the thought of buying the cake, and thought only of escaping.

"Oh hell no." With that said, Ayato sprinted off elsewhere.

* * *

"M Neko-chan, try these out." Kou ordered, piling a bunch of swimsuits into her arms.

"But..." Yui stared at the tall stack of swimsuits in embarrassment, the swimsuits Kou picked were all very lovely but she preferred one piece swimsuits since they were a but less revealing. Kou was definitely an expert on fashion, the swimsuits he had picked proved it.

"Hurry up, just try them out." Subaru said annoyed by the dreamy stares he was getting from the ladies in the store. He would rather have Yui stare at him with dreamy eyes, not that he was in love with her or anything… Well even if he is in love with her, he wouldn't tell a single soul especially his brothers.

"…." Sighing in defeat, she entered one of the empty changing room. Kou sat in front of the door, taking pictures of himself in different poses and whatnot. Subaru sat next to him pretending to be asleep so that the ladies wouldn't bother him.

Upon entering the changing room she dumped the pile of swimsuits onto the bench. Unknowingly, Yui dumped the pile clothing onto a certain redhead prankster who was sound asleep on the bench. She faced the door and began to undress herself that is until a voice interrupted her. She turned around to find Ayato sitting on the bench sleepily rubbing his sleepy eyes. Yui thought it was adorable.

"Ayato-kun?"

"Oh hi Chichinashi." He greeted her sleepily. Taking in his surrounding he noticed the bench was full of swimsuits. "Trying out swimsuits?"

Yui nodded, her cheeks painted in the color of red roses. "Um…can you get out please?"

"Huh?" Ayato blinked. Covering his eyes with his hands he said, "I won't look."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind, she faced the door and undressed. Yui was now dressed in undergarments, she peeked behind her to check if Ayato was still covering his eyes.

Sensing her stare Ayato muttered out a lie," Tch, I have no interest in you, who would be interested in a flat chested girl like you."

"How mean!" Yui puffed her red cheeks. Yui quickly changed back into her clothes, got behind Ayato and tried her best to pushed him off the bench. However, her attempts were useless.

"Ayato get out!"

"Don't wanna."

"Eh~ Is that Ayato-kun in there?" Kou questioned. Subaru noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice.

This is how people get banned from a clothing store Subaru thought.

* * *

On their way home they encountered Laito, who surprisingly bought the cake he had been ordered to buy. Yui was still mad at Ayato so she ignored him on their way home.

"Fufu...you must have made her really mad for her to ignore you like that, Ayato." Laito commented.

"Shut it Laito." Ayato shouted in annoyance, twisting the door knob to open the door.

Opening the door cool water rushed towards them, drenching them up to their knees.

"What the fuck happened?" Subaru exclaimed, widening the doors.

From inside the mansion they heard Reji''s, Ruki's and Yuma's voice.

"Yuma!" That was definitely Ruki's angry voice.

"Totally not my fault." Yuma defended.

"Shu!" Reji's strict voice rang though the mansion.

"..." As expected, there was no response from Shu.

* * *

 **Did ya smile or laugh? I hope so ^_^ Feel free to leave reviews and such if my writing is worthy of it XD Have a wonderful everyone :D**


	9. Free Time

**Characters: Yui Komori, Shu Sakamaki, Yuma Mukami**

 **Genres: Friendship/Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Free Time**

 _Ring_

The long ringing signaled the end of the school day. Students quickly rushed out of their classes, some leisurely walked out of class while some stayed behind.

Yui took her time packing up. There wasn't any homework today so she wasn't in a rush at all. Placing her last notebook in her bag, she sighed, small frown making it's way on her face. ' _What should I do today?'_ She really didn't know what to do today, this was basically stress-free time for her and she didn't have any planned activities to do. Go shopping? Cook? Yui couldn't think of anything at all. _'I'll just take a walk around the school.'_

Aimlessly walking around the hall ways she caught sight of Shu entering the music room. Soon, soothing sounds of music filled the hallways.

Following the soothing violin music, Yui entered the music room. The relaxing music stopped the moment she stepped foot into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Shu questioned.

"That was amazing Shu-san." Ignoring his question, she praised him. "Can you teach me how to play the violin?"

"How annoying..." Every time she encountered him, he would never miss a chance of saying how annoying she was.

"Eh?"

Shu packed up his violin in the case and lied down on the uncomfortable floor.

"Shu-san?" She approached the sleeping figure. Kneeling on the floor, she gently poked his forehead.

"Zzz..."

"Big meanie..."

* * *

Once again, Yui roamed aimlessly around the school. Looking out the windows she saw Yuma taking care of the garden. _'Maybe I could help out.'_ Boredom seemed to have corrupted her mind as she smiled happily, heading towards the school garden.

"Yuma-kun, can I help out?"

"Uh sure, you can water the plants." He said with uncertainty, handing her a watering can. Sometimes he didn't trust her with the plants or more like he couldn't trust the plants with her. The unique plants in the garden acted like people, though they aren't able to talk they can hear and understand what people are saying. The plants all loved Yui even more than Yuma and sometimes he'd get jealous. He'll never tell her about the fact that he was jealous of her. Taking the watering can from Yuma she began watering the plants, humming the small tune she had heard Shu played.

"Don't you have homework today or something?" Yuma questioned digging a small hole for a new plant.

"Nope, none at all." While watering the red roses one of the roses waved from side to side as if greeting Yui.

"Hello little rose." Yui greeted back, extending her left hand towards the rose. In response the rose extended it's leaves and shook hands with Yui.

Yuma let out a huff of annoyance at the scene that was being displayed before him. Noticing that Yuma was huffing in annoyance, she looked at him and questioned,"Are you jealous Yuma-kun." She wasn't trying to tease him or anything it was genuine question that she didn't know the answer to.

"Hah?" A blush made it's way to his cheeks. Trying to ignore the blush, he answered,"I'm not jealous at all, not one bit!"

Ignoring his answer she grabbed his right arm and tugged him towards the little red rose. "What are you doing?" He questioned, allowing the her to drag him.

"Hello little rose, meet Yuma-kun." Yuma eagerly extended his arm out, waiting for a handshake. In response the rose shrank back, covering it's leaves around itself in a perfect round sphere.

"..." Yuma was dumfounded. The rose was clearly afraid of him.

"Ah, um…." Yui didn't know what to to, so she frantically tried to cheer Yuma up,"Maybe it was the wind."

"I feel no wind at all..."

"M-aybe it's the sun."

"Idiot, they love sunlight..."

"T-he water, m-aybe it's the water."

"What are you saying, they love water too..."

"Um…." She had tried all sorts of excuses to cheer him up but then she ran out of excuses. To make matters worse Shu appeared in the garden, with his violin case in his hands. The little red rose unveiled itself, waving a greeting to Shu. The little red rose had heard his music countless of times, and it was refreshing.

"..." Speechless Yuma went under a big cherry blossom tree curled up into a ball and sulked. "It even likes that Neet better than me..."

"What's with him?" Shu asked.

"Ah it seems that the little rose doesn't like Yuma." Yui whispered as softly as she could, trying to prevent Yuma from hearing her words.

"..." However, Yuma still heard her.

"That's a stupid thing to fret over," Shu sighed, opening the violin case."Hey, if I play something for you, will you stop crying like a little kid?"

"The fuck I wasn't crying at all, not on bit!" Yuma denied, wiping his tears away before standing up. "And I don't need your music to cheer me up!"

Regardless of Yuma's answer Shu began playing. The plants swayed to the soothing sound of music. Shu, Yuma, and Yui all closed their eyes in content as the sound of Shu's violin filled the air. The soothing music filled Yui and Yuma with nothing but blissfulness.

Opening her right eye she peeked at Yuma, to see him smiling.

' _Maybe he isn't such a big meanie after all.'_ Yui thought closing her eyes immersing herself in the soothing music once more.

Soon the trio fell softly to the ground, falling into a soothing slumber.

* * *

 **Did ya laugh or smile? I hope I made ya feel at least something XD**


	10. Mother's Day

**Characters: Yui Komori & Ayato Sakamaki **

**Genres: Family, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Mother's Day**

* * *

Today was mother's day and whenever it was mother's day or father's day, Yui would sit all day in her bed, thinking of possibilities as to why her parents abandoned her. That was what Yui was currently doing right now.

Yui let out a sigh as she leaned her back against the uncomfortable white wall, with her soft white pillow in her arms. She tightly hugged the pillow close to her chest as negative thoughts filled her head. She wondered if her real parents were dead, wondered whether they loved or not, wondered they despised her or something. The loud knock on the door didn't bother her one bit. She was still deep in thought, negative thoughts still floating around in her head.

"Chichinashi get your ass up and make takoyaki!" Yui didn't budge.

"Hey," Ayato tried again once more, trying to get her to answer. "I'm coming in then," Ayato stated, as he teleported himself into her room. He found her sitting upright on her bed with her back leaning against the wall.

"Hey," He shouted, climbing onto her bed, pinching her cheeks. He could bite her but he didn't feel like it.

With her pillow still in her grip, Yui just stared off into space.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you." Ayato released her cheeks, taking a look around her room.

As he observed her room he caught sight of her calender. On the calender, today's date was circled in red. "Mother's day."He muttered, finding the words "Mother's Day" written in cursive under the number. Unable to wake her up, Ayato flopped onto her bed. He sighed in content as his back landed onto the comfy mattress. Ayato was about to doze off to sleep when Yui startled him.

"Ayato-kun, your lucky," Yui started, still staring off into space,"to know your mother, her voice, how she looks, and her name."

"How is that lucky, you weirdo."

"Ne Ayato, even though she was a terrible mother, do you miss her." Yui questioned, her pink sherbert eyes still focusing on nothing but air.

"Of course not, I despise her." He replied staring at the ceiling. "Remember, I murdered her along with Laito and Kanato."

"I know." She responded.

There was a moment of silence before Yui asked yet another question.

"If your mother were to magically appear before you would you get to know her more?" Ayato knew she was bothered with the thoughts of her own parents so he truthfully answered her questions.

"Maybe."

Another moment of silence.

"Ne Ayato-kun, can you describe you mother again."

"She's a terrible mother and person, that's all I have to say."

There was yet another moment of silence, but this one lasted longer. The one who broke the silence wasn't Yui.

"You've never seen her face, heard her voice, or know her name, do you?" Ayato questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Yui nodded, her eyes began to focus more on Ayato.

"The same for your real dad right?," He questioned, already knowing the answer. Tears began to form in her eyes however, Yui forced herself to blink her tears away.

"Then how do think they're like?" Her tears, was making him feeling guilty and uncomfortable. He didn't want to make her cry or feel sad.

"I think they're kind," Yui voice trembled, "but for them to abandon me, they probably hate me."

He didn't like it when she's sad and gloomy so he tried his best to cheer her up.

"I'll be your mom." He suggested, sitting upright,"but just for today.

"Eh?" No longer trembling and tearing up, she blinked in surprise.

"As your mother, I'll teach you how to play basketball." He stood up and pulled her arm, dragging her outside into the garden.

"I thought moms teach you how to cook, maybe Ayato-kun doesn't know how to cook?" Yui asked innocently.

"S-s-shut it."

* * *

 **I hope this made you smiled or laugh or something, though is probably a terrible one-shot. So school is killing me right now XD anyways have a nice day everyone :D**


	11. Yui's Cat Obsession

**Characters: Yui Komori & all Sakamaki brothers**

 **Genres: Humor &Friendship**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Yui doesn't take it very well when she finds out Reiji sneaks in a sleep potion in her cup of tea just to spend more time with the stray cats.**

* * *

 **Yui's Cat Obsession**

* * *

Yui absolutely adores cats, it didn't matter if the cat was ugly or dirty she still adores them. Her obsession with cats made the Sakamaki household a living hell, well only for Ayato that is. She had been placing cat food and water in the garden, attracting many stray cats to the large mansion. The constant cries of cats was heard by the entire household each and everyday, annoying Ayato the most. Somehow the stray cats had managed to get themselves into the mansion, which was odd since Ayato had secured the mansion with wooden boards so that they wouldn't be able to get in. Ayato had a strong suspicion that it was Yui who had been letting the strays in.

Stray cats had invaded their mansion and they still are.

Yui, Reiji, Ayato, and Kanato was in the living room having some tea, except for Ayato he didn't like tea one bit.

"They all need a bath," Reiji stated picking up a handful of cats into his arms. God knows how many cats were in their house but Reiji didn't complain, in fact he enjoyed the company of the stray cats. "Kanato, help me out." Happy to comply, he picked up a group of very fluffy cats.

"I'll-"

"No, you stay here and keep watch on Ayato," With that, the duo headed up stairs to the bathroom.

"But I want to help too..." Truth be told, Yui just wanted to drown the cats with lots of hugs.

"Why do I have to be babysitted, I'm not a kid," He complained, plopping next to Yui.

"Hey, Chichinashi," Waving his hands in front of her face, he tried to catch her attention,"Quit daydreaming about cats and make me takoyaki."

"Hey!"

"..." Sitting upright was Yui was dozing off to sleep, possibly dreaming of cats.

Not able to wake her up, he lied down on the couch with his head on Yui's lap. Once in a while Ayato would poke and pinch her cheeks, attempting to wake her up but it was no use. There was one option he had on his mind and that was to bite her, but he didn't feel up for it. Ayato was about to doze off to sleep, when Yui startled him.

"...cat….cute.." Yui mumbled, with a small amount of drool falling from her mouth. She began petting Ayato's hair as if he was a cat.

"The fuck." Ayato was about to break free, until Yui began scratching behind his ears and under his chin. For some odd reason, Ayato enjoyed it, his whole body began to relax at the touch of Yui's hands. Like a cat, he let out a purr in content,

"Fufu, are you her pet now?" Laito teasingly questioned, appearing in thin air.

"S-s-hut it!"

"How cute, Ayato-kun is blushing~"

Ayato was unable to respond back, all he could to was purr. Instead of insulting Laito, he grabbed a teacup not knowing that it was one of Reiji's precious teacup and flung it towards him. Laito quickly dodged it, letting the teacup shatter into pieces.

"You missed~" That didn't stop Ayato from throwing more of Reiji's valuable tableware at him. He was about to throw another plate when Shu's voice warned him.

"Just so you know….those are all Reiji's tableware..." Shu commented, standing behind the couch.

"Crap."

"I swear, if you broke any of my teacups and plates..." Reiji shouted, hearing the loud commotion.

Throughout the loud ruckus, Yui was still peacefully sleeping the drool was still present on her lips.

"Seriously, how is she still sleeping." Shu wondered, as he pinched Yui's stretchable cheeks.

"Cute...kitties...cats….kittens….furry…."

* * *

Already finished with the job of washing the cats, Reiji and Kanato was playing with the cats. They securely locked the bathroom door so that Yui wouldn't barge in. It was only fair that they spend some time with the cats too. Besides, Yui had been hogging all the stray cats to herself ever since she had started feeding the strays.

"Reiji, don't you think Yui will get jealous?" Kanato questioned. His left hand was occupied with holding his teddy bear so he used his right hand to rub the back of the ears of a cat.

"It's only fair that we get to spend time with the cats as much as she has." Reiji reasoned, dangling a red string in front of a cat. Reiji would never tell any of his brothers, actually Subaru, Kanato and Shu already knew, that he enjoys the company of cats. Especially, Yui. He would never tell her, if he did, who knows what she might do. If she were to see him be comfy with the cats, who knows what she might do but then again Yui was too kind and gentle to harm anyone. She couldn't even harm a fly.

"What if she finds out that we're playing with the cats."

"The tea she drank had a sleep potion in it, so it should buy us three hours at the most." Reiji reassured.

"What if she finds out that you put a sleeping potion in her tea, she'll be angry." Kanato commented,"Isn't that right, Teddy?"

"This is Yui you're talking about, she doesn't get angry so easily."

Kanato had a strange feeling that more of Reiji's valuable tableware were going to disappear.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Subaru questioned, as he headed into the living room. The loud noises disturbed his peaceful sleep, so he headed to the living room to find the source of the commotion.

"The fuck..." Arriving in the living room he found Ayato on the floor getting a tummy rub from Yui.

"Cute kitties...good….fluffy...kitties..," Yui muttered in her sleep.

"Subaru-kun, why don't you join us for a cup of tea," Laito offered.

"I'm just gonna leave..."

But as soon as he turned his back to them, Yui hugged him from behind and started to pet his smooth white hair. "….adorable….so soft...kitties..,"She murmured in her sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with her."

"Ah, it's probably the sleep potion that Reiji put in her tea," Shu answered," to play with the cats."

As soon as Shu finished his sentence, Yui slowly blinked her eyes.

"Wait, Reiji put a sleep potion in my tea just to play with _my_ cats?"

"They're not your cats," The trio muttered, as Yui rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Reiji opened the bathroom door, letting the furry creatures frolic around.

"I still think Yui is going to get mad."

As soon as Kanato commented, they heard rustling sounds coming from Reiji's room. Reiji quickly teleported to his room, taking Kanato words into consideration.

"Yui Komori, put that bag of plates down." Near the opened windows, stood Yui with a bag of plates in her grasp.

"This for putting a sleep potion in my tea," She announced as she through the bag of plates outside the window, shattering them into smaller pieces.

"..." Reiji was speechless, he couldn't believe she would do something like that.

"Hehe, did Chichinashi really break your plates?" Hearing the commotion from the living room, Ayato teleported into Reji's room.

"Oh, don't worry already have replacements for the ones that I just broke," Yui reassured.

"The fuck Chichinashi, you suck at being a bad person."

* * *

 **Hope it made ya laugh or smile or something.**


	12. Yuma's Talking Plants

**Characters: Yui Komori and Yuma Mukami**

 **Genres: Friendship and Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: Maybe planting plants that could walk and talk was a bad idea.**

* * *

 **Plants**

* * *

"Plant these." Yuma handed her a small bag of seeds that was certainly not ordinary seeds. For one the seeds were huge and had weird colors and patterns on it. They certainly were not normal seeds at all.

"Uh…," disturbed by the deformed seeds in the bag, she questioned,"w-what kind of seeds are these?"

"They're roses seeds," he answered as he watered the normal plants.

"..." Asking no further questions about the seeds, she kneeled down in front of a flower bed and started planting.

When she finished planting all the seeds she stood up, stretching her sore limbs. She took in the smell of fresh, garden air as she stretched. She had planned to visit the school garden during lunch to admire the plants and take a little nap on the benches, but she had encountered Yuma and had offered to help him with the plants. "I'm done planting-"

"Hue hue, how refreshing, your hands were so soft and soothing human girl."

"Y-yuma-kun, it's talking!" Yui exclaimed, flailing her arms around. The last seed she had just planted already sprouted into full grown rose. Its petals were deep red, and a bit large. Though it looked like a regular old rose, she was certain that the voice she had heard a moment ago was coming from that rose.

"Oh, did I not mention they could talk," he said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"They'll scare everyone in the school," she scolded softly," what if the principal finds out about this, you could get in trouble."

"Geez, you worry too much," Further inspecting the flower bed, he noticed only one rose grew," that's weird, aren't the others supposed to start growing."

"Hue hue don't worry, they should be up by tomorrow."

"Then, could you warn them not to talk or walk when people are around."

"They can walk too?" Yui muttered to herself.

"I certainly will, hue hue."

"There, problem solved." Yuma started to plant more weird looking seeds into a different flower bed.

"W-wait, you're going to plant more of them?"

"What are you talking about," Yuma continued planting," these are tomato seeds."

"That's not...it's the fact that they can talk and walk!"

"Who cares," Yuma dismissed as he continued planting "at least it won't be filled with just talking and walking roses."

"..."

"I assure you human girl, we will not disturb anyone or harm anyone." The rose reassured, waving its dark green leaves around.

"I trust you," she said, smiling at the abnormal rose," I just don't trust Yuma-kun."

"The fuck does that mean," Yuma muttered.

"Hey Yuma-kun, how is it that the fangirls never come here." Yui thought that most of girls in the school would enjoy being in a garden that was full of gorgeous looking flowers plus the fact that Yuma would be always in the garden when it was lunchtime, however it seemed as if they didn't even know that the school garden even exist. She would see the school teachers, principal and even boys in the garden but never girls.

"Oh I scared them off, haven't you heard of that one rumor."

"...it's not about talking plants right?"

"It was the only way," he blankly answered, watering the buried tomato seeds.

"..."

"What? It's not like the whole school believes in it you know."

After they finished watering the plants, Yuma and Yui sat beside each other on the grass, facing the talking rose. After spending some time with the abnormal rose, Yui wasn't against the idea of planting plants that could walk and talk anymore. In fact she was ecstatic with the idea of planting more talking and walking plants. Time with the red rose was cut short when the bell, signaling the end of lunch, rang.

"We have to go back to class now," Yui announced. The rose shriveled up, and sulked at the announcement.

"We'll be back be back after school, though." The rose blossomed back to it's original happy self, excited to meet its new friends after school. With that Yui and Yuma sprinted off to class.

"Who said you can visit my garden whenever you want."

"It's not your garden though..."

"Hah? What did you say."

"Uh….nothing...nothing at all…."

Looking forward to meeting the rose with Yuma after school made time in her last class, math, seem longer than usual. It was like time slowed down for her, trying to restrict her from meeting up with her new friend. Coincidentally, Yuma was in the same class as her and his seat was behind Yui's. Currently, he was surprisingly paying attention to class more than her. In all honesty, Yui wasn't really paying attention to class at all. Instead of numbers and formulas all she could think of was meeting up with her new rose friend.

"Komori-san, please answer the question."

"Uh..."

"He's asking for what formula to use on that," Yuma whispered. Yuma knew very well that she wasn't paying attention from the beginning of class. He would catch her glancing out the window, trying to take a peek at the school garden. He figured she was eager to visit their new friend that her head was full of thoughts of their new friend, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to pay attention to math class for today.

Answering the teacher's question, the lesson soon resumed.

"Thank you, Yuma-kun," Yui whispered.

Yuma nodded in response, happy to have lent her a helping hand. Throughout the remainder of the class, the teacher picked on Yui the most since she was unusually not paying attention.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class.

Yuma and Yui would have quickly sprinted off into the garden, if it weren't for the teacher reminding the class not to run.

"Mr. rose, we're back," Yui shouted excitingly as she ran towards the garden with a large smile on her face. However, as the sight of the garden got closer, her smile disappeared. The fights was a sight to see. Roses were punching each other with their leaves, which didn't look like it hurt very much. In truth it looked as if they were all up in each others faces, flashing their leaves around. Since all the flowers were a different color, spotting her new friend wasn't a hard task at all. She spotted the red rose running around frantically, waving its greens leaves around, trying to break up the fights between its fellow roses.

"Ah, thank heavens that you guys are here." The rose ran towards them with its green leafy leaves bouncing up and down. "They're going nuts I say!"

"I can handle this." Yuma patted his new friend's petals, reassuring that he could handle the mess. "Hey, brats quit your useless fighting."

"Brats? Aren't you one yourself."

"Bish don't tell us what to do."

"Kiss my leafy green leaves."

"And mine too!" Multiple flowers gathered around Yuma, and started smacking feast.

"I'll fucking rip you roots!" Their hits weren't pain at all, but it tickled the hell out of him.

"Yuma-kun that will kill them!"

"I'm sure he's just kidding, human girl."

The sounds of leaves softly smacking Yuma and his laughter filled the garden air.

* * *

 **Did ya laugh or smile? I hope so.**


	13. Cakes and Songs

**Characters: All Sakamaki brothers, Yui Komori**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Yui's and Reji's cakes goes missing. Ayato is acting weird? Laito introduces his types of music to Subaru and Shu. And Kanato doesn't throw any tantrums for once.**

* * *

 **Cakes and Songs**

* * *

Yui was looking forward to try out her strawberry cake she had baked yesterday however, looking into the fridge the cake was no longer there. Small crumbles of the cake and a strawberry was all that was left, on the plate. "My strawberry cake..." She had a hunch that Kanato was the one who ate it.

She really didn't want to ask him. His tantrums was what worried Yui the most, she had no idea how to handle his tantrums at all. She didn't want to deal with his tantrums one bit. Yui nervously clung onto the side of the door with her head peeking into the room. "Um...Kanato-kun did-"

"You're suspecting me of thievery?" It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"No duh...besides you love sweets," Yui silently muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Though he was speaking with her, his attention was all on Teddy. Kanato was having a little tea party with Teddy and the cake on their plates were certainly not hers.

"No...not at all...you must be hearing things...hahaha..," Yui answered nervously, she didn't want to get involved in another tantrum of his.

"Ayato was the one who stole your cake."

"Thank you, Kanato-kun!" With a goofy smile replacing her nervous one she dashed off elsewhere, and began her search.

"Wait, I meant threw your cake away...oh well. Oh yea...Ayato threw away Reji's cake too, isn't that right Teddy?" Kanato poked at the piece of cake on his plate, making sure that it wasn't another one of Ayato's pranks. Ayato had popped in a few minutes ago and offered Kanato a suspicious bag of things inside. Kanato declined however, Ayato persisted in offering Kanato the bag forcing Kanato into accepting his unusual offer. When Kanato opened it, sweets and cakes were staring right back at him. "Ayato is acting very weird today, right Teddy? This cake is really delicious, I wonder why…"

* * *

She searched the mansion thoroughly but, she couldn't find Ayato at all. She entered the living room to see Laito, Subaru and Shu lying on the floor.

"Do you guys know where Ayato-kun is?"

"What makes you think I fucking know."

"..."

"I have no idea~"

Laito was just playing around with Shu's phone. Perhaps looking at sexually explicit pictures, Yui thought. She immediately shook her head from left and right, disgusted by the thought. She turned her attention to Subaru and Shu, their eyes were closed, one ear bud was in Subaru's ear while the other was in Shu's. With the peaceful looks on their faces it looked to Yui that they were enjoying the music. Actually, Subaru looked like he was enjoying it while Shu looked like he was just sleepy peacefully. "Fucking hell, stop changing the music." Subaru's peaceful expression turned into an annoyed one.

"Eh~ I'm only introducing you to new songs."

"All your songs you like are perverted, so quit changing it."

"No can do~"

"The fuck, why is there moaning in this song."

"Fufu~ at least it's only a little bit."

Since they were of no help Yui gloomily headed to the kitchen. Yui climbed on top of the dinner table. She was sure she would get scolded be Reji sooner or later but, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the fact that her cake, she made especially for herself, was eaten by a none other than Ayato Sakamaki. It wasn't that she never tasted a strawberry cake in her life, it was the fact that it was the first strawberry cake she ever made and she wanted to taste her own creation. Settling herself on the table, like a cat that's about to take a nap, she curled herself up into a ball and sulked. It was weird, somehow the table cloth was comfortable enough for Yui. "My cake, my poor baby cake..."

"Why are you sulking on top of the dinner table, go sulk somewhere else."

"...cake..."

"Being sad over a cake how-" Unfortunately for Reji, when Reji opened the fridge, his green tea cake was gone.

"Shu, where's Ayato."

"Garden." With that Reji stomped angrily towards the garden.

"Wait...what...why didn't you tell me when I asked!" Yui uncurled herself and sat up straight on the table.

"..."

"Why are you going back to sleep, you were just awake a few seconds ago!"

"..." Not getting an answer from the sleeping Shu, she hopped off the table and followed after Reji.

"Ne, Subaru what about this song..."

"Fuck no, change it god dammit!"

* * *

"Ayato, how dare you steal my cake, you-"

"And mine to." Yui interrupted.

"Yes whatever, anyways you'll be punished-"

"Wait wait wait, I got you guys backup cakes." Ayato had an unusual smile on his face as he hurriedly interrupted and quickly shoved their preferred flavored cakes into their arms. Yesterday was his birthday. He was honestly happy that his brothers and Yui threw him a small party and gave him presents however, he hid his grateful words behind insulting ones. He figured he would buy a few things for them in return of their kindness.

"Wait Ayato-kun, where are you going?"

"Buying stuff."

They headed back into the kitchen and enjoyed their cake.

"How weird, this cake taste better than the ones I usually eat."

"Mines too," Yui commented. Stuffing more cake into her mouth she questioned,"Do you think Ayato made it?"

Reji gave her a look. "Ayato baking a cake? How absurd and don't talk with your mouth full."

They both wondered what made Ayato so unusual today. He wasn't acting like his rude normal self, not that they enjoyed his usual personality but, they were somewhat worried about him. Though Ayato was rude, prideful and an annoying prankster, every now and then they would worry about him whenever he doesn't act like his usual self.

"Wait a minute, it was is birthday yesterday."

Yui nodded.

"Let's check his room."

"Eh..."

"Reji-san, wait a minute you can't just..." Yui waved her arms around as Reji entered Ayato's room,"...walk in there..." Yui sighed, she was against the idea of setting foot into someone's room without their permission. "Pardon the intrusion..." Yui muttered as she entered the room.

"What are you searching for?"

"The presents."

A week ago was Ayato's birthday. All the brothers and Yui had planned a surprise party for him. A week before his birthday, they had spent most of their time on deciding their perfect birthday presents for Ayato, only to have him reject their presents. Heck, even Subaru and Shu made an effort to get out of the mansion and search for a perfect birthday present.

"But didn't he exactly say Tch your presents are worthless, I'm-" Yui tried to perfectly imitate Ayato's voice but failed to do so.

Reji's face was twisted in horror as Yui tried to imitate Ayato's voice. He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "No just no, your imitation of his voice was horrible, I'd rather hear his voice than the one you just made..."

"How mean….I tried my best…." She sulked as she helped Reji search for the presents.

"...I found them." Reji found the pile of presents in the iron maiden, which Ayato claims as his bed. All the presents were perfectly unwrapped. "Weirdo, he even kept the wrapping papers."

She knew she shouldn't giggle, it wouldn't be nice, but she couldn't help herself. "I can't believe he kept the wrapping papers too."

"Yeah.." They couldn't help but smile at the thought. Even though Ayato had said the presents were worthless, he still kept them,"What a stupid prankster..."

"Reji-san, that's not nice."

* * *

"I promise there's no moaning in this one."

"Fuck you Laito."

"It's rap I promise."

"Zzz..."

* * *

 **So a few weeks ago I was addicted to this song that I had no idea to what the meaning of the song was until I searched it up XD If you want to listen to it or something Google "Pomp and Circumstance Vocaloid" or "Pomp and Circumstance nqrse"(this one has no moaning and it's more of a rap).**

 **Anyways I hope this one-shot made you smile, laugh or something.**


	14. Friends

**Characters: All Sakamaki bothers, All Mukami brothers, Yui Komori (Mostly Yui and Yuma interactions)**

 **Genres: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: Yui considered them as friends.**

* * *

 **Friends**

* * *

Sometimes Yui hated school, sometimes she didn't. She spent most of her lunch time in the school garden, sometimes she would even visit the garden after school. School wasn't so bad for her, except for the fact that she was friendless. Since she was living with the Sakamaki brothers, the girls at school were envious of her living so befriending them would be difficult. Befriending guys was out of the question, since Reji and Shu would always threaten them if they were to send even the tiniest glance towards her; the Mukami brothers are the only excepts. Sometimes, she would wonder how. Perhaps, blackmail? Reji acted somewhat like a big brother to Yui and to him Yui was like a little sister. The same also goes for Shu. It seemed to Yui that all the brothers except for Reji and Shu considered her more of an acquaintance rather than friends.

 _Ring_

The ringing sounds of the school bells rang throughout the school, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Sighing, Yui placed her elbows on top of her wooden desk, letting her chin rest in the palms of her hands. She glanced around her classroom surveying the scenes being displayed around her. "Friends huh…," she silently muttered to herself.

Looking around her, students were straight-out sprinting out of the classroom for food, some brought their own lunch so they didn't have to worry about being in the infuriating, long lines that would always form in the cafeteria. A sudden realization dawned on her. Oh crap...she forgot her lunch box. Great, now she had to wait in the shitty cafeteria lines. Standing up from her sit, she placed her school bag on her seat and packed up her notebooks.

"Look, look, look it's Reji-san, and Shu-san!"

"Kya! It really is!"

"Ah crap, I hope I didn't do anything wrong…," Yui muttered to herself, quickly thinking of positives things. "..think positive thoughts..cats...food...cake...kittens...cats...food...hungry…," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes focused on the papers scattered around her desk, as she kept on mumbling positive things, which consisted of cats, and food. From outside the classroom. Shu could hear her mumbling. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle to himself.

"Seriously, how can you forget your lunch box." Reji sighed, appearing next to her. "Here," he piled up her papers in a neat stack before placing the lunch box on her desk," please don't forget your lunch box from now on."

"Yes..," she weakly replied, the envious stare of the girls was not helping at all.

"Reji...hurry up..."

It seems like those two are getting along well Yui thought.

* * *

The school garden was somewhat strange. From time to time she would hear whispers among the healthy green grass and plants however, Yuma would always get panicky claim that she was crazy and that she was just hearing things. If she didn't know any better, Yuma's love for gardening might have been taken a bit too far as to planting unusual plants in the school garden as if it was his own garden. Honestly, Yui strongly suspected him of planting supernatural or just plain old talking plants in the school garden. She sat herself underneath her usual cherry blossom tree and leaned against the thick tree trunk with both her legs stretched out in front of herself.

Setting the pink colored lunch box, decorated with cherry blossom flowers, on her lap, she opened the bright pink colored lid and savored the delicious smell coming from the food. The eggs that Reji would always cooked was her favorite food in the lunchbox. As she was about to swallow the small portion of her scrumptious food, the sound of someone's stomach growling interrupted her.

"Man, I'm starving…," Yuma stated, sitting next to her.

 _cough_

The unannounced presence of Yuma startled her, making her choke on her food. She softly thumped her chest with the palm of her hand.

"Yuma-kun, don't scare me like that!"

"Hah? Be more aware of your surroundings." Snatching a chopstick from Yui's hands, he stabbed an egg and stuffed it into his mouth. "Reji's cooking is really delicious, maybe better than Ruki's." Still using the chopsticks, he stabbed more eggs and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Don't hog all the eggs Yuma-kun!" The battle of who could consume all the eggs first, began.

Yui considered Yuma as a friend. Once, she had bluntly stated that to him that she considered him as a friend. He had laughed it off saying "Isn't more like, just classmates or acquaintance." She didn't know why but, it was saddening to know that he considered her as just a classmate.

Her lunch was gone in a flash, since Yuma helped her with eat her lunch. Setting the empty lunch box, beside her, she relaxed against the tree trunk.

"Ah, that was delicious food!" Yuma followed suite, but instead of relaxing against the tree trunk he readjusted himself so that the back of his head was laying on her lap.

"...you ate most of my eggs..." She glared down at him, trying to look intimidating but poorly failed to do so. Yuma laughed at her poor attempt of making a scary face. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, when his laughter persisted.

"What's so funny…?"

"Hey, you..aah hahaha...wanna know how Reji and Shu threatens..ah ha ha..the guys?"

"Sure."

"He insults you, by saying things like, you have terrible manner, you burp..ah haha..a lot, you eat like a pig...and...haha."

He couldn't help but let out laughter as he explained.

"That's not true! All of that isn't true!" She denied, fuming with embarrassment.

"I know, I know..but the imagination itself..pfttt..haha."

"Stop laughing!"

"Pffft...haha."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Perhaps laughter was contagious. After a few minutes, their laughter came to a stop. Sitting upright, Yuma relaxed his back against the tree trunk.

They both admired the view of the garden. The most prominent features of the garden was the gorgeous blood-red roses. As they admired the view of the garden, Yui heard rustling sounds coming from the roses. "I hear the roses-"

"That's probably just your weird imaginations," Yuma quickly responded, as he softly flicked her forehead.

"..."

"Imaginations my ass, introduce us to your friend you giant ass bear!" A rose detached itself from the dark rich soil and trudged its way towards them. Though it was able to move, talk and hear like a regular human would, it had no signs of having an eye, mouth, or ears like a human would. The other roses and plants shouted in agreement, thankfully they all didn't uproot themselves like that rose.

"Hah? What did I say to you before, she's just food that's all."

"Eh~ That's not what you said to me yesterday~"

"The hell, are you talking about."

The rose would never tell him in a thousands of years. Never. However the rose was too prideful of its work to keep it's mouth shut.

"You see, I..."

Everyday the roses would ask Yuma for sweet drinks, and Yuma would always say no. That didn't stop one rose from reaching its goal. All the roses had a weird, but sweet scent that could control someone. So yesterday, the rose used it's fragrance to get Yuma to feed it with a bunch of sugary drinks without his knowledge. Also, since its fragrance was like a truth potion, the rose had asked Yuma a question about Yui that he would never tell the truth to if he wasn't influenced by its sweet scent.

"I'm gonna fucking-"

"You consider me as a friend?" Yui questioned, saving the rose from Yuma's wrath.

"...Just a little bit," Yuma shouted, embarrassed with his own answer.

"Really?" Yui couldn't contain the goofy smile that started to appear on her face.

"What are you so happy about. Reji, and that Neet are your friends right? And the other brothers too, right?"

"Of course, Shu-san and Reji-san are my friends," Yui agreed. Then a gloomily expression made its way to her face,"but for others...I don't know if they consider me as a friend.." Yui knew for sure that the all Sakamaki bothers, with the exception of Reji and Shu, considered her as food and nothing else. Living with them after a certain period of time, made Yui too kind and understanding; kind enough to consider them as friends.

"Ah look what you did, you made your friend cry!" The rose accused.

"She's not even crying!"

Looking back at the view of the garden, Yuma caught sight of his brothers and Sakamaki brothers running and walking towards them. Namely Ayato, Kou, and Laito was running.

"Cheer up, I'm pretty sure they consider you as friends," Yuma reassured. "See, look." He pointed at the running and walking figures.

Her eyes followed the direction to where Yuma pointed to. The gloomy atmosphere around her started to fade away.

"I don't intend on playing, I'll just watch."

"Me too..."

"Teddy and I will watch as well."

"Tch, why do I have to play too, maybe I'll just watch the game as well."

"Fufu you guys have no choice~"

"That's is right, everyone has to play even M Neko-chan is playing ~"

"Hey, Chichinashi get your ass up we're going to play a game of basketball."

"I hope I get hit..by the basketball. Ruki..hit me with the basketball."

"I refuse."

Ayato threw the basketball towards Yuma. "Don't ruin the garden, you fucking prankster!"

"Hey Yuma-kun."

"Huh?"

"I really consider them as friends, I really do."

The most prominent feature on her face was her wide, genuine, smile.

* * *

 **Hope this one-shot made ya smile, laugh or something.**

 **Your reviews would make me really happy ^_^**


	15. Kou's Day Off

**Characters: All Mukami brothers, Yui K.**

 **Genres: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: Food is gone. Kou's work as an idol piles up. A shopping trip goes wrong. Everyone is being kind.**

* * *

 **Kou's Day Off**

* * *

Ruki and Yui would take turns making breakfast, lunch and dinner; it was her turn to make the meals for today. Yui let out a small yawn as she opened the fridge. She bent down a bit, her eyes taking in the sight of an empty fridge. "Eh..there's no more food..." Maybe she was exaggerating things. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that what she had just saw a moment was not what she thought it was, and reopened them. The scene was the same; it was an empty fridge. Her eyes twitched a bit in irritation. Standing up straight, she closed her eyes again. She was about to slap her cheeks when a voice interrupted her.

"What's wrong with you livestock." Raising an eyebrow, in question. Ruki was perfectly wide awake; good timing Yui thought.

"Ruki-kun...could you pinch me?"

"What is wrong with you today?" It wasn't in her nature to ask for punishment whatsoever. He pushed Yui aside; looking in the fridge, he saw the same sight Yui had saw a while ago. "This is odd, there was more than enough food stored in the fridge yesterday..."

"Huh? Then...I'm not dreaming?"

"Of course not, idiot Sow." Yuma insulted, sitting in a kitchen chair that was near the fridge.

"Then, what happened..."

"I...think I know what happened…," Azusa announced, from the living room. Hearing Azusa, the others rushed into the living room. They were faced with a sound asleep Kou on the floor, who had drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Adding to the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, he had a few bread crumbles on the corner of his mouth. Also, there was small crumbles of food scattered around his sleeping figure as well. Azusa keeled down, poking Kou's cheeks in an attempt to wake him up. "Kou, wake up...it's morning already…."

"I don't wanna…" They couldn't tell whether he was speaking to them or just talking in his sleep. Weakly, Kou made an attempt to open his eyes. He groggily tried to slap Azusa's hands away from him, like a cat scratching its scratching post. Azusa let Kou slap his hands over and over, enjoying the slight pain he was receiving. Yuma ended Azusa's enjoyment by picking him up with one arm and carried him on his shoulder, just like how he would usually carry Yui. Azusa sulked, missing the feeling of pain being inflicted on him.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kou-kun," Yui questioned. She did the same thing as Azusa had done a moment ago, but instead of poking Kou's cheeks, she pinched them-trying to wake him up. Surprisingly, he didn't attempt to slap her hands away; Kou relaxed to Yui's touch. "How cute. He looks like a little kid when he's sleeping like this."

"Pull harder."

"Eh? It's not nice to do that." Yui rejected Yuma's request. Though she rejected the idea of hurting Kou, even though it was a bit tempting for her. "….just a little bit..." Yui pinched a bit harder.

"Tch, you're way too soft." Yuma gentle dropped Azusa, who was still sulking, to the floor. Yui removed her hands from Kou's cheeks as he made his way him. Yuma pinched Kou's cheeks hard and stretched them as far as he could pull.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"He's awake already...Yuma...do that to me.."

Fully wide awake, Kou sat on the ground in a criss-cross applesauce position. His hand was on his cheeks, trying to soothe the painful feeling. "You didn't have to pull so hard, Yuma.." Kou whined as he rubbed his red, painful cheeks.

"Your the one who ate all the food so go buy it." Yuma retorted, putting emphasis on the word you.

"That's enough arguing. Yuma don't be so hard on him, his work as an idol has been piling up these past few weeks."

"Eh?" Yuma and Yui shouted in unison.

"...I found him…sleeping in my room...yesterday..."

"Now that you mention it, I found him sleeping in the garden a few weeks ago."

"Even on the kitchen table, you should rest Kou-kun."

"We'll go buy food, Kou get some rest."

For the past few weeks work as an idol has been piling on Kou every single day. Sometimes, he would instantly fall asleep regardless of where he was. Since, work had been piling up he didn't get to spend as much time as he usually would with his brothers and Yui. This was his one chance to spend time with them. He definitely won't let that chance do away; like hell, he will rest.

"I'm perfectly well rested. Let's all go shopping."

 _Ring._

Kou sighed in annoyance. "Are you serious..."

Kou was about to answer his phone, when Ruki swiftly snatched it away. With Kou's phone in his hands, he waved a free hands at them in dismissal. "You guys buy the groceries, I'll deal with this."

"Ruki it might be work."

"I said I'll deal with it Kou."

"….yes..I..." Ruki forcefully pushed them outside, entrusting Yui with the money before slamming the door in their faces.

They all stared at the money, in Yui's hands.

"Tch why did he give it to you."

"Yui..is more...responsible..."

"Hah?

"That's right, Yuma would have wasted the money on plants."

"Kou shut the fuck up, you would have wasted it on your fashion crap."

"Eh~ That's important too you know!"

"Yes yes….let's stop the arguing and buy the groceries." Yui suggested.

"Yuma...is getting angry…." Yui dragged Azusa with her, not wanting to get him injured.

* * *

Yui was currently being a dress up doll for Kou, since Yuma and Azusa somehow got away with not being dress up dolls. Yuma had threatened to beat him up, and Azusa had pleaded him for a punch when Kou had asked for their permission to dress them up. Truthfully, Azusa wouldn't have mind being a dress up doll. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for a punch. When Kou took his eyes off her to pick some new clothes, Yui flailed her arms around as she mouthed the words "save me" to Yuma and Azusa. In response Yuma waved and stuck out a tongue at her, dismissing her request for help.

"Seriously, this is what you get when you go shopping with an idol."

"….but Kou looks..really happy...today..." Azusa commented, observing Kou's behavior

"Yeah..."

They were currently in a clothing store. They already finished their duty of grocery shopping, so Kou offered to walk around a bit more which lead them to a clothing store. Yuma and Yui wasn't very happy with the stares they were getting from the female shoppers; Yuma was receiving love stares, while Yui was receiving jealous stares. Azusa was indifferent with the love stares he was receiving. And Kou was absolutely overjoyed to get to spend time with them, ignoring that stares he was receiving.

Kou was picking clothes for Yui, putting them in front of her to see whether they looked good on her. Envious whispers filled Yui's ears, making her feel uncomfortable. She looked down to her feet hiding her downcast expression on her face.

"That girl so plain looking, why is she even with them"

"Right! Her breast aren't even that big."

The whispers definitely didn't escape Yuma's, Azusa's, and Kou's ears.

"Hey Kou, let's get out of here."

"Yuma is...right...let's go..."

"I guess you're right."

The insults was getting more annoying with each passing second.

"Yui, get on my back." Yuma bent down on one knee, his back facing Yui.

"Eh~ How lucky M Neko-chan. I want a piggy back ride from Yuma too."

Yui got on his back, burying her face on his back. They headed out o the store and headed back home. On their way home, the three brothers tried their best to make Yui laugh.

"...then bubbles was coming from Yuma's mouth each time he talked."

"Yui..."

"Tch, hurry up and tell more."

"I know, I know, don't rush me...um..," Kou tried his best to think up of more funny stories to cheer Yui up, but it was no use. "I bet Ruki, would know how to cheer her up."

* * *

At the home, Ruki was "negotiating" with Kou's manager.

"I have a problem with Kou's schedules….yes...but.." Sighing, Ruki pinched the bridged of his nose in annoyance.

"If you don't want to die, you better cancel Kou's work today and move it to some other date," Ruki threatened," Overall you better change his schedule."

* * *

Yui lifted her head a bit, letting her eyes peek over Yuma's shoulder. "...Ruki-kun had a scary face..when he was talking to the person on the phone." She felt guilty, Kou had been working hard over the past few weeks. He was certainly happy back at the clothing shop they had been awhile ago and she ruined it for him.

"Are you okay now Sow" Yui nodded. Yuma let Yui off his back, letting her walk on her own two feet.

"Kou-kun, you were really happy in that store..and I ruined it for you..I'm sorry..."

"Eh? What talking about? Spending time with you guys was the thing that made me happy."

Yuma smirked. "Hey Kou, say that again I couldn't hear you."

"Eh?" Kou blinked.

"That's right...Kou...say..again…"

"Ha ha..knock it off."

Yui smiled. "Could you please repeat it? I couldn't hear you."

"Seriously!" Kou hide his blush by jogging ahead of them. They ran after Kou, requesting him to repeat his words.

When they arrived home, the smell of breakfast hit their senses of smell like a moving train. Walking into the kitchen, they saw Ruki in a chair reading a book. Breakfast was all set on the table. "You guys were taking too long. I ordered food."

"Just place the bags in the fridge." Ruki set his book on his lap. "Kou, I canceled your work for today."

"Really? Thanks Ruki. Then, lets all go to the amusement park when we're finished with breakfast!" Kou announce as he stuffed his mouth with food. 

"Dammit Kou, don't hog all the dam noddles!"

* * *

 **I really hope this one-shot made you laugh, smile or something.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. ^_^**


	16. Father's Day

**Summary: Modern AU—Its Fathers Day. They never get to see their fathers that much.**

 **Characters: Yui K. Ayato S.**

 **Genres: Humor/ Friendship/ Family**

 **Rated: K**

* * *

Today was Father's Day.

To know that Seiji Komori wasn't her biological father was heartbreaking.

Yui sat upright in her bed, relaxing her back against the wall. Her legs sprawled out in front of her and placed her hands on her lap, twiddling around with her fingers. Her sullen pink eyes gazed at her hands. She wondered what her adoptive father thought of her. Even though she had read it in a diary saying how much he cherished her despite not being her real father, she now had doubts on it. Was it just an obligation to take care of her? Did he really cherish her as it was written in the dairy?

If he did, why did had he left her in the care of people she didn't know? More importantly, why won't he visit her? He never visited her.

She was planning on making something for him today and wait outside on the small series of stairs, but she just sat in bed with a depressing aura around her.

Ayato barged into her room, with no warning. He laid on the end of the bed, face-planting on the comfy mattress adorned with a pink mattress cover. Yui didn't seem to mind. More like she didn't really care; her thoughts was occupied with her adoptive father.

"..." Ayato knew from the moment he had barged into her room, he would have to deal with a gloomy Yui. He got off the bed, seating himself on the floor beside her bed. He relaxed against side of the bed, silently sighing to himself. With Ayato in the room, the atmosphere in the room started getting more depressing every passing second. After all, it was Father's Day. He too, had been thinking about his own father a while ago.

When Ayato was just a little kid, his father would always be on business trips; Ayato never got to see him as often, even up until now.

Whenever it was Father's Day, he always had this tiny hope inside him. That maybe his father was going to come home and spend time with him. When he was little, on Father's Day Ayato would sit his butt on the ground of the outside on the small steps of stairs. He would sit there, with determined eyes, patiently expecting for his father's return—that would never come. After countless times of expecting for his father's return, he gave up. His father would never visit.

Having to hear Yui taking about her own dad everyday made Ayato gained back a tiny speck of hope that his father would visit him.

Ever since he meant Yui, she had always talked about her father. Despite the fact that her father was the one who left her in the care of people she didn't know, she had only used kind words to describe him. That was until she found out that Seiji Komori was not her biological father. After that discovery, she never talked about him again.

"Hey, Yui. Get out of bed."

"…."

"That sad face of yours grosses me out."

Her depressed face reminded him so much of how he was like when he was little kid. He would sulk all day on Father's Day.

"What does it matter to Ayato-kun..." Breaking away from her thoughts, her eyes now focused on the redhead. "If I disgust you, why are you here? You can get out of my room."

"I said your sad face."

Yui's brows furrowed. "What—"

"The wrinkles on your face. You look like an old lady like that.

"How mean!" She puffed up her cheeks, offended by his comments. She scrambled out of bed with a pillow in her hands and threw it at Ayato's face.

"Tch. That doesn't hurt one bit."

"That was rude Ayato-kun!"

"Huh? At least your not sad anymore right?"

"Eh?" Yui blinked. Utterly confused with his behavior.

"You were going to make some cakes for your dad right? I'm making some for my dad too. Let's make cakes for them." He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her along with him.

"That's very kind of you."

"Shut up. I-it's not like I was actually trying to cheer you up or something like that."

He wouldn't never admit that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Ah. I meant that it's kind of you of making something for your dad."

"S-shut up!

Ayato tried to stop the light red hue that was making its way on his cheeks while Yui wore a wide smile on her face.

….

"Ayato-kun. I thought you knew how to make cakes. You could have have asked me for help."

They sat outside on the concrete stairs waiting for their fathers. Sitting in their laps were small cakes safely packed in a box.

"This was my first time making cakes. I don't need your help. At least they're half burnt. Besides I covered the burnt sides with lots of frosting."

Ayato's cakes didn't end up as well as Yui's cakes did. The smokey smell that was still emitted from his box proved it. It was evidence of burnt cake.

"Ayato-kun? Do you want to play I Spy?"

"Sure."

"You go first Ayato-kun."

"I spy with my little eyes something—what the fuck. This is a terrible area to play this game." Ayato glanced at her. "Are you listening?"

She didn't respond to him. Her pink eyes captivated by a moving vehicle. She stood up, with the box of cakes in her hands, staring off intently into the distance.

"I spy with my little eyes something..."

"Huh?" Standing up, Ayato followed her intensive gaze.

"Two black cars," they both exclaimed.

"It's has to be them! Right Ayato-kun?"

"Of course it is!"

"Hm. I hope your dad doesn't get sick from eating you cake..." She truly wasn't trying to tease Ayato about his burnt cakes.

"Shut up! I heard that." A mischievous smirk sneaking its way on Ayato's face. "Be prepared to taste my extra failed cakes."

"No way! I don't want to eat them! I'm not eating them!" The expression on her face showed the look of horror.

"There's no use in complaining now. I'll force you to eat those failed cakes either way."

"No! Never!"

* * *

 **;-; I cry with my little eyes. It's freaking hot. I want ice cream.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	17. Video Gaming with Yui(For misu akatsuki)

**A/N: This one shot wasn't my idea. It was requested by misu akatsuki, so this is her idea. And I am very glad to take on that request. ^_^ **

**Summary: Modern AU- They weren't able to defeat Yui in the video game.**

 **Characters: All Sakamaki brothers, Yui K.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **On another note, Trouble in Terrorist Town is an actual game. It's like a shooter multiplayer game. I have never played it, but I've seen youtubers play it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this** **misu akatsuki! ^_^ **

* * *

**Video Gaming with Yui(For misu akatsuki)**

* * *

Everyone was lounging around in the living room. The table was packed with ice cool water bottles which kept them cool in the mean time. With the blazing heat who knew how long it would take for the water to warm up again. Shu claimed the couch, not letting anyone sit on his territory. Subaru was seated on the floor with his eyes closed, relaxing his back against the front arm of Shu's couch. Reiji was in a chair, reading a book. With his teddy bear Kanato sat on the floor, beside the side of the table, watching Ayato and Yui play a video game.

"Ah~There's nothing to do and its hot." Laito was on the floor, sitting beside the side of the table. He placed his cheek on the surface of the table, watching Ayato who was playing Trouble in Terrorist Town on the laptop with Yui. "How can you two sit here and play video games in a heat like this."

Yui and Ayato was far too focused on their own laptop screen to be complaining about the heat.

"Why don't you shut—what the fuck Yui. Why'd you kill me. I told you I'm not the traitor."

"That's what you said last time and you were the traitor..." Yui muttered, taking a sip of cold water before placing her hands back on the keyboard.

"You're just murdering random people. What the fuck is this!" Ayato spectated the scene on his own screen; On the screen Yui was shooting at random people, trying to murder them. He typed in messages to other players, telling them that Yui was the traitor.

"That's my strategy. By the way, I'm not the traitor." She stared at her screen, sniping at someone in the game.

"I don't care I want you to die." Ayato stood up and peeked over at her screen. "What the fuck! How are you still at one hundred health points."

For almost every single round, Yui won. Whether she was on the innocent side or the traitor side, she always won. Not once had she got shot or lost.

"Tell me when the next round begins."

"Okay."

Ayato headed towards the table. "Seriously. I call hax..." He took a random bottle and chugged the cool water down his throat. A small stream of water trailed down his chin and onto the floor as he chugged down the whole bottle of water.

Subaru opened his eyes. "Aren't you just being salty."

"I agree with Subaru-kun too!" Yui shouted from her seat. Her eyes was still concentrated on her screen, trying to kill the last person.

Everybody else silently nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! I'm not being salty! Why don't you guys try killing her then?"

"Ha? Why should we?" The white hair teen rose a brow. The others nodded in agreement, wanting to know what was in it for them. More precisely, they wanted to know what the prize was for killing her in the video game.

"Whoever kills her gets a prize."

"Fufu. What's the prize Ayato-kun? It better be interesting~" Laito spoke for all the brothers when he told Ayato that the prize better be interesting.

"Whoever kills her gets her as maid for a week. She'll do anything you ask her to do."

"Huh? Wait, who said I would agree to that. "Yui faced them with a horrified expression on her face. Her hands was still on the keyboard, pressing on the controls. It was like she had eyes at the back of her head; Yui managed to kill the person without looking at the screen.

"How the fuck are you able to do that..." Ayato's eyes twitched as he stared at Yui's screen.

"Yui-san as a maid wouldn't be such a bad prize. Right, Teddy?"

"Fufu. Bitch-chan as a maid~ How fun!"

"Having Yui as a maid would be interesting indeed."

"Tch. I'll try it out. How hard could it be…."

"Annoying, but having her as a maid wouldn't be so bad..."

Laito glanced at Shu. A knowing smile was produced with his lips. "Fufu~ You have a perverted smirk on you face, Shu."

"Annoying...I can say the same thing to you..." Shu glanced back at Laito with the perverted smirk still present on his face.

It was clear that both Shu and Laito had perverted thoughts on their minds.

"Wait a minute. Ayato-kun, this isn't fair. What do I get if I kill them all?"

Ayato raised a bro at her. Like hell she was getting anything from winning. "Nothing."

She puffed her cheeks out in irritation. "I'm not making you takoyaki anymore."

Ayato's love for takoyaki was far too strong. "Wait, never mind. You get a cat from each one of us."

Everyone agreed, confident that they would be able to defeat Yui.

"Eh? Really!" Yui started to zone out, daydreaming of owning a bunch of cats. "Let's hurry and start then!"

…..

"Good game, everyone!" Yui smiled cheerfully, stretching out her arms.

"…..…." The brothers was sulking in their own little corner, ashamed of being defeated by Yui.

"Fucking hax..." Yui ignored Ayato's comment.

A goofy smile appeared on her face, as she started to daydream. "Ah! I look forward for my new pet cats!"


	18. Pt2 Video Gaming with Yui

**A/N: A continuation of last chapter was requested by pepe no ^_^ I wasn't planning on a part two, but I this will be fun: D **

**Summary: AU- Yui gets her cats.**

 **Character: All Sakamaki brothers, Yui K.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Pt.2 Video Gaming with Yui**

* * *

"So….am I getting them today?"

All the brothers were still sulking in their own little corners. None of them budged from their corners.

"They'll be arriving by tomorrow. Fucking hax..." Ayato was still being salty, deemed by all his brothers and Yui, from being defeated by Yui countless of times. Yui was too busy daydreaming to mind the insult Ayato had thrown at her.

Yui went to sleep early, dreaming of cats in her sleep. A goofy smile was present on her face and drool was leaking from her mouth as she was sleeping in content.

…..

Yui woke up bright and early, the next morning. Still dressed in her nightgown, she quickly ran down the stairs and sat in front of the big mansion door. Though she didn't brush her teeth or combed her hair or even change into appropriate clothing yet, she was wide awake. "Pet cats..." Yui let out a sigh of happiness.

"Oh it's just you."Ayato appeared behind Yui with a bat in his hands. He had heard the someone running through the hallway and down the stair, so he had thought that it might have been a burglar or something. He dropped the bat t the floor, taking a seat next to her. Not getting used to waking up early, he was sleepy. "What are you doing here, Chichinashi?"

Her eyes was still trained on the door as she responded. "Cats!"

"Really. You woke up early just….Zzz…." Ayato couldn't keep his eyes open. He leaned on Yui, his head slumped on her shoulder.

Feeling the heavy weight on her, Yui pushed Ayato off her shoulder; he flopped onto the uncomfortable hard floor. "Ow…..Zzz….." She wondered if he was okay. She hoped it didn't hurt him too much. However, the thoughts of cats invaded her mind. Her worry for Ayato, was soon replaced with the thoughts of cats.

Yui faced the door with a goofy smile on her face, waiting for the arrival of her soon to be pet cats.

…

Ayato was dreaming. A dream where he was able to defeat Yui in the Trouble in Terrorist Town game. In his dream, he was about to win another round against Yui when a furry object pressed up against his face and a familiar voice interrupted his dream.

"Ayato-kun! Wake up! They're here. They're here!" Yui exclaimed excitedly, pressing the furry creature harder against. The rest of the furry creatures surrounded them, nuzzling Yui and Ayato.

"Great..just great..." Ayato muttered sleepily. "Tch. I was having such a good dream too."

"Meow~"

…..

Yui spent most of the day with the twelve cats. She made cat toys out of anything she could find around the mansion, which included Shu's earphones, Laito's fedora, Kanato's teddy bear, Ayato's basketball and Reiji's glass containers that was used for scientific experiments.

Currently, Yui was in the living room; sitting on the floor, playing with the cats.

"Cute.." Yui rolled Ayato's basketball, making all the cats chase after the it. A pair of earphones, a fedora, a teddy bear, and glass containers was scattered around on the floor.

Like yesterday, everyone occupied the living room. It was a bit cooler than yesterday. Just a bit. Reiji had placed the cool water bottles on the table again.

"Fufu~ The cats are really adorable. Maybe it was worth it~"

"Annoying. Yui, my earphones better not get damaged."

"Teddy too. Teddy better not get hurt!"

"I don't really care what happens to my fedora."

"They're hogging my basketball! It better not get deflated."

"Yes. Yes." Yui smiled happily. She picked up a cat with pure white fur, and nuzzled her cheek against the furry creature's cheek.

"Tch. Why is it so noisy.." Subaru appeared in the living room, rubbing his tire eyes.

With Subaru in the living room, all the cats gathered around him.

The cat in Yui's hands started to struggled to get out of her grip. "Eh…" Finally released from Yui's hold, the cat sprinted towards Subaru.

"Fufu~ Looks like the cats really like you Subaru-kun."

Light red hue coated Subaru's cheeks as the cats nuzzled against his legs. The cat with white fur stood on its legs, its paws was on Subaru's legs. "Meow~" Subaru kneeled on the floor, rubbing behind white creature's ear.

"This doesn't seem too bad..." Subaru smiled, however it quickly turned into an uncomfortable smile when he felt a certain someone glaring at him. That certain someone was Yui. She was straight-out glaring at him with her pink eyes; she was puffing her cheeks in jealousy and irritation as well.

To Subaru, she looked so childish.

"Ah. Yui do you want to—" His red eyes meant her glaring pink ones.

"Hmph." Yui turned her head so that she was staring at something rather then Subaru and the cats.

One of Subaru's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Hmph!"

Annoyed by her childish behavior, he headed towards her with the white cat in his hands and placed it on top of her head. "There! Are you happy now?"

"….." She really couldn't stay mad at her white haired friend for long. After all, he was trying to make her happy. She couldn't stop a smile spreading on her lips at the thought.

The cat patted Yui's head with its paws, as if saying sorry.

"Hey! Yui—"

"Thank you for cheering me up Subaru-kun!" She picked up the cat from her head and nuzzled her cheek against the creature's cheek once again.

"Tch. It's not like I was trying to cheer you up or anything like that..." The color red crept its way to his cheeks and the cats was certainly not the cause of it.

 _Knock_

"I'll get it." Reiji volunteered.

…

"What in the world..." Reiji was speechless.

More cats flooded the mansion.

"Ayato!"

"What the fuck! Why are you blaming me! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Ah! Reiji-san, don't worry. That was me, they were free."

"….."

Specifically, there was twenty furry creatures in that invaded the mansion. Thirty- two, counting the twelve cats that had arrived before twenty cats.


	19. A Walk with Yui

**Summary: AU—A walk with Yui, the triplets, and Subaru through their neighborhood full of cats.**

 **Characters: All Sakamaki brothers, Yui K.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **A Walk With Yui**

* * *

"Reiji, I'm going for a walk!" Yui stood in front of the doors, putting on her shoes and adjusting her clothes.

"We're going too!" Ayato announced. From behind her, the triplets and Subaru appeared.

"Eh?" Yui was surprised. Usually, she was the only one who would take a walk at exactly five o' clock.

"Please be back by dinner." Reiji announced from the kitchen, preparing dinner. Though a certain lazy teen was also in the kitchen with Reiji, he didn't help with the preparation of dinner. Instead, he was just sitting around in one of the kitchen chairs resting his face in his arms which was on the table.

"Yes, mother." Ayato responded, a teasing tone in his response.

Shu snickered at Ayato's response, while Reiji eyes shined with irritation.

He ditched the food supplies on the table and marched his way towards his brothers and Yui.

"Takoyaki is off the list. Do not expect takoyaki on your plate tonight." Reiji shoved them out the door, slamming the door in their faces.

"What! No fair! Ore-sama deserves takoyaki!" From outside, Ayato whined; he banged his fists on the door.

"Don't worry Ayato-kun. I have my wallet with me. I'll buy you some."

Ayato stared at Yui with sparkling eyes. "Takoyaki goddess..."

"Takoyaki freak..." Subaru muttered.

"Tch. Says the person who doesn't have a favorite food. You have no right to insult Ore-sama!"

"Ha? What's wrong with that!"

"There's lots of things wrong with that! You should worship takoyaki with me."

"What a takoyaki freak…."

"Shut up!"

"Teddy wants to start walking too."

"Yes. Yes. Let's go!"

"Let's get going~" Laito grabbed Kanato's and Yui's arm, dragging them away from the bickering duo.

….

"Say, Bitch-chan. Is walking like exercise for you? After all, you always go on walks everyday."

"Eh? I guess you could say that." Truthfully it was, but there was also another reason for her daily walks. That reason was fluffy, furry, cute cats.

"How much do you weight?" Subaru questioned.

"..." Yui didn't respond. To Yui, the tone of his voice sounded like he was saying she was fat. She placed headphones on her ears and started listening to music.

"Subaru-kun~ It's impolite to ask for a girls weight. It's like you're saying Bitch-chan is fat."

"It's not like that! I was—"

Loud music coming from from Yui's headphone interrupted Subaru.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill your ears or something!" Subaru quickly yanked the headphones from her ears. "I was just wondering why you need to exercise. I wasn't think that you were fat or anything like that! Not at all!"

"I'm sorry for getting so upset quickly."

"What a smooth talker, Subaru-kun~"

"Shut up perverted bastard!"

…..

As they walked through the neighborhood, lots of cats was present in their sights. Yui abruptly stopped.

"Ah! Cats!" Yui kneeled onto to ground in front a fence. A small batch of cats started approaching her, sniffing her hand and rubbing their furry cheeks against her hand.

The brothers all knew of Yui's obsession with cats. Subaru grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her away.

"Great, now we have a cat freak and a takoyaki freak."

"Teddy, she looks so childish doesn't she."

"Yes, yes Bitch-chan. No stealing cats now~"

"B-but! I wasn't trying to steal them!" An imagination bubble popped up beside her head; it showed a small version of Yui climbing over the fence and gathering the cats into her arms.

"Lies..." They all muttered as they looked at the imagination bubble beside her head.

"Huh? What are you guys looking at?"

"Nothing. Let's go back~"

…

Along the way home, they came across a pet store; more specifically, a cat store. The store was filled with cages of cats.

"I want—"

"No!" the boys all shouted in unison.

"Cat freak..." Ayato muttered.

"Look who's talking now, you takoyaki freak!" Yui retorted back, using the nickname Subaru had made up.

"Teddy thinks Yui is crazy. She's too crazy with cats."

Before Yui could persuade the brothers of buying a cat, they quickly dragged her away.

She flailed her arms around as she was being towed away from the cat store. "B-but! Nooo! Waiiit! My cats!

"They're not yours. They're the store's property..." They all muttered.

"Now. Now. You can't go around stealing cats, Bitch-chan~"

"It's not like I'm was going to steal them or anything!"

…

"Heh.."

"What is it Shu?"

"You said you weren't going to make takoyaki for Ayato, yet you're still making it."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. What a good mother you are..." Using one of Ayato's weird nickname on him, Shu snickered.

"Good mother you say?" His tone was quite threatening.

"..." Something about the evil glint in his red eyes as well the evil tone in his voice made Shu feel uneasy about dinner.

The lazy brother had a feeling that dinner wasn't going to end well.

….

Dragging Yui home wasn't as easy as they thought it was. They had to drag the obsessed cat freak through their neighborhood, which was filled with cats. They all had to endure the high pitched squeals Yui would let out when they passed by houses filled with cats.

"Ah! Look! Look! That one looks so cute!" She was still being dragged by Subaru. Her shorts and legs scraping the ground.

"Being dragged by Subaru-kun looks like fun. Hey~ Subaru-kun drag me too~"

"Hell no!"

"Ah! Look that one. It's so cute and chubby!"

"Hey wait! Yui! Weren't you going to buy takoyaki!"

"Eh? I wa—ah! That cat's fur looks so puffy!"

….

They had finally arrived home. Heading into the kitchen, they spotted Reiji and Shu already seated in their chairs. Food was already arranged on the dinner table.

"Yes! There's takoyaki!" Ayato rushed towards the dinner table and stuffed his face with his favorite food.

"These taste kind of—fuck! It burns so much!" He quickly stuffed his face with other foods, only the get his tongue more burned. He quickly rushed to the kitchen sink and drowned his mouth with water.

"Please take a seat and enjoy the food everyone." The others was about to escape elsewhere, but Reiji's piercing voice made them sit their butts on the kitchen chairs. It was no doubt that Ayato had angered him somehow. Wanting to get over the punishment, they quickly stuffy their face with food.

"The hell is this. Why'd we get dragged along with that takoyaki freak's shit!"

"I don't really mind spicy food~" In actuality, Laito really did mind spicy food.

"I'll kill Ayato. You'll assist me. Right, Teddy?"

"It burns..." Snot and tears ran down Yui's face, the same went for Laito, Kanato, Subaru, and Ayato. Even Shu, since Reiji was the one who was stuffing the food into his blonde brother's mouth.

Needless to say, everyone but Reiji received burning mouths.


	20. Cat Yui

***Somewhat AU because they're not vampires.**

 **Summary: Fantasy was not real. So how in the world did Reiji make a cat transformation potion with just random food blended together. Yui has now turned into a cat. Ayato is the only brother present in the mansion.**

 **Characters: Yui. K, Ayato. S All Sakamaki brothers (AyatoXYui interactions mostly)**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Cat Yui**

* * *

Waking up felt wonderful.

Yui stretched her arms. Her arms felt short for some reason. Blinking slowly, she looked at her arms. Cat-like paws stared straight back at her. It seemed that she turned on to a cat. She wasn't that freaked out about it. She was enthusiastic. Being obsessed with cats, yesterday she had asked Reiji to produce a cat transformation potion. Being Reiji, who was obsessed fantasy, magic, experiments and such, he couldn't refuse such a proposal.

She knew their was no such thing as potions and magic and such, but being obsessed with cats, she just had to try.

"Hey, Chichinashi make—the fuck..." Upon entering Yui's room, he encountered a completely pink furry cat, the size of a kitten, sitting on the bed. He quickly blinked his eyes. Was he still sleeping?

"Meow~" Oh? It seems Yui was only able to speak cat language. She was so enthusiastic that she let out another cry of happiness. "Meeeoow~"

Yui stayed put in bed, licking her paws without a care in the world. Then, she kneaded the soft pink blanket and curled up in a ball.

"…." Ayato did not know how to handle this. He had a feeling the cause of Yui's transformation was Reiji's weird ass potions, which consisted of random mushed up food blended together. He was mind blown, he never knew that would actually worked. "Tch, I'm bringing you to Reiji." Approaching Yui, he noticed that she wasn't asleep as he had thought.

Her pink ears perked back while her pink bushy tail flickered back and forth. Her eyes was wide open, staring at him with irritation. He attempted to pick her up.

And that did not go so well.

"Ow—what the fuck." Yui had bitten and scratched him, when his tried to make contact with her fur.

"Meow." As if saying sorry, Yui jumped off the bed and rubbed her cheek against Ayato's leg.

"You can understand me though right?" Ayato kneeled on the floor. "Lick my thumb."

Nodding her head, she licked his thumb with her sandpaper like tongue.

"Gross! Your tongue feels so gross…." Ayato quickly retracted his hand away from her, wiping his thumb on his shirt.

"Meow!" Outraged, Yui scratched his face.

"Ow! Dammit! Stop scratching me!"

"Meeoow!"

….

"Oh yea...Reiji and the others aren't home today..." He stared at the post-it not on Reiji's door

Ayato was stuck with taking care of Yui. Since all the other brothers was out today, he wasn't able to dump the responsibility on someone else.

Yui looked at Ayato with an innocent expression, then back to a small ball. She had rolled the small ball, made of various colored rubber bands, along with her.

"Hmm? You want to play?"

"Meow~" Yui nodded eagerly.

Picking up the ball, he threw it softly towards her.

Furiously, Yui run after it. Catching it in her mouth, she began to tear and rip at the rubber band ball.

"No! What the fuck—you're not supposed to do that!"

Suddenly Yui began making weird noises. Ayato picked her up, facing Yui towards his face.

"Hey, are you—"

Unfortunately for him, Yui threw up on his face.

"What the fuck is this! Gross!"

At that moment he hoped his brothers would quickly come home.

….

He managed to quickly change his clothes and take a quick shower.

"Let's see...what is there to eat..." He looked into the fridge, searching for edible food for Yui.

"Meow~" Yui nuzzling her cheeks against his legs, trying to get herself into the fridge.

"I know. I know. You want food. Just wait."

She stopped her nuzzling and meowing, but she didn't stop her attempt of raiding the fridge

"What the—hey wait. No! You can't eat that chocolate!" Ayato quickly pulled her away from the sweet, closing the fridge shut with his right foot.

Yui struggled in his arms, hissing and scratching at his face.

"Really! This is how you treat me when I'm trying to make you lunch!" Her irritating claws and hissing quickly made him dropped her to the ground.

She started to make weird noises again.

"Oh hell—"

Ayato was about to grab a container for her throw up, but it was too late.

"Really...are you serious Yui..." In response, she purred and nuzzled her cheeks against his legs.

"Meow~"

"Fucking shit! You guys better fucking get back home quick!"

…

At least dinnertime wasn't as horrifying as the redhead thought it would be.

"Seriously why did it have to be my takoyaki..."

Actually, scratch that. Someone eating his takoyaki was just horrifying to look at.

He stared at Yui, who was currently munching away on his takoyaki. It was the only food that she would eat. He quickly turned away at the sight of his precious takoyaki being eaten.

"I guess I'll be—"

"Meow~"

"Tch. What is it now."

Yui pushed the plate with a few takoyaki towards him. "Meow~"

"For me?"

Yui bobbed her head.

"Thanks! Heh! Maybe you being a cat isn't so bad after all."

"Meow~"

…

"Fucking hell! I take it back! It's the worst thing ever!"

After finishing dinner, Ayato played with Yui. While playing with her, he accidentally stepped on her tail.

"Meow!" She hissed and jumped trying to reach the kitchen table Ayato was standing on.

"Ayato! What happened here!" Reiji's voice rang throughout the mansion.

"Finally you guys are fucking home. About time you fucking assholes!"

"Eh~ Ayato-kun, what happened here~"

The brothers appeared in the kitchen. Wooden chairs were all scratched up. The faucet was on, turning the kitchen into a slightly flooded area.

"Meow!"

"Hurry and get away from her you idiots!"

"Huh? What nonsense are—"

"Meow!" Yui jumped onto Reiji's head, knocking his glasses onto the floor.

With that they all rushed onto the kitchen table. Running towards their destination was harsh. Subaru got his shirt more torn up, Shu lost his ear buds, Kanato lost his teddy bear, Laito lost his fedora. Reiji also got his clothes all torn up.

They all cuddled together in a tight circle while Yui circled around the table.

"Look what you fucking did! You fucking table-ware freak! You created a monster. A fucking monster I tell you!" Ayato frantically shook Reiji by the shoulders.

"Meow!"

"Mother fucker! Do something table-ware freak! Do something!"

"Meow!"

Needless to say they spent the night sleeping on the kitchen table.

* * *

 **I hope this made ya laugh a lot today! ^_^**


	21. Nurse Yui

**Summary: AU—Ayato thought being nursed by Yui was going to be fun. He thought medicine wasn't going to be involved. But, boy was he wrong.**

 **Characters: Yui K, All Sakamaki brothers**

 **Genres: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Nurse Yui**

* * *

 _Achoo. Sniffle. Sniffle. Achoo._

Ayato Sakamaki was currently stuck in bed. To be more specific, stuck in Yui's bed with a cold. Three heavy blankets hindered any movements the red head teen might make.

Though he was sick with a cold, he had a goofy blissful smile plastered on his face.

"Fufu~ I feel bad for you Ayato-kun."

"Teddy and I will hope you survive from that monster."

"Tch. You really are an idiot..."

Laito, Kanato, and Subaru stood around the bed, with mocking smiles on their faces.

"Hey Reiji, you should get sick again." In the doorway of Yui's room, Shu was trying to shove Reiji into the girl's room. "Hey Ayato, hurry up and get Reiji sick."

"Shu. I demand you to stop doing what you are doing." Reiji was trying his best to stop the blonde's shoving.

He kept shoving. "Your demand is rejected. Hurry up and get in there."

With a stuffy voice Ayato questioned their strange behavior. "What's wrong with you guys? Didn't you guys get nursed by Yui before? You guys said it was fun."

"Um...pardon me for intruding..."

"Ah~ Bitch-chan is here to nurse you back to health. See ya Ayato-kun~"

"See ya, you idiot."

Kanato clutched his teddy bear tighter and shivered at the memory of the time when Yui nursed him. "Monster..."

"Hey Kanato! What do you mean by monster?"

The three brothers exited the room, closing the door shut and leaving Ayato in the care of Yui.

…

Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Shu, and Reiji lounged right outside of Yui's room. All five of them did not have a fun time with Yui when she nursed them at all. They never wanted to taste medicine at all. But unfortunately for them, Yui had threatened all of them into taking medicine when they were sick.

Yui had threatened to delete some of Laito's contacts on his phone; most of the contacts were of girls. She actually had to delete all of his contacts, even herself and the brother, since Laito had been stubborn as a mule. But that didn't work. So, she dumped a bunch of bugs on him making him scream in a high pitched voice. That worked like a charm.

Subaru's case had been difficult to deal with. Yui couldn't find anything to threaten him with. She even thought about making him drink the medicine from the nose. Instead of that, she place a bunch of smelly stray cats on him. It made him barf. So, whenever he had open his mouth to vomit Yui had stuff the spoonful of medicine into his mouth.

It was simple for Shu. Yui had threatened to destroy anything in his room related to music. But when he said she was just joking, she had to ruin a pair of ear buds in front of him.

It was also simple for Reiji. Yui had threatened to destroy all of his tableware collections in order to shove medicine down his throat.

In order for Kanato to take the medicine. Yui had injected a cake with medicine, without making the cake look soggy. "You monster! You killed the cake! How could —" was what Kanato had said and got a spoonful of medicine shoved done his throat.

…

"Ayato-kun. You have to take the medicine."

Ayato shook his head from left to right furiously.

Yui had tried many methods to get the red head to open his mouth, which consisted of hitting him with pillow, dumping bugs on him, smelly stray cats, takoyaki, feeding his most favorite food to the stray cats right in font of him, and eating a plateful of takoyaki in front of him.

"Subaru-kun! I need your help!"

"What—"

He ended up barfing. _How can those two stand the smell!_

"Please force his mouth open."

Subaru dismissed the stench and stopped barfing. With an evil glint in Subaru's eyes, he listened to her request and forced Ayato's mouth to open.

"Noooooo! Fuck you! You fucking liar!"

And of course Ayato got medicine shoved down his throat.


	22. Nursing Ayato(For Master Lacie)

**Summary: AU-Subaru's and Yui's attempts of getting Ayato to open his mouth.**

 **Characters: Subaru, Ayato, and Yui**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

"Ayato-kun, you really have to take the medicine."

Ayato shook his head furiously. Like hell he was going to take the shitty medicine. _What the fuck! This is fucking hell! Those shitty liars!_

She had tried methods like dumping bugs on Laito, and stray cats on Subaru when she nursed those two brothers. She wondered if the same methods would work on the redheaded teen. But before that she called for assistance.

"Subaru-kun, could you com in here for a bit and help me out."

"..."Subaru said nothing. Yui had nursed him before and it had been complete utter hell for him. A part of him felt sorry for the takoyaki obsessed teen, but another part of him wanted the teen to suffer and go through hell like how he did.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Ah. Sure! I'll help!" It was clear what his intention was. Torturing the hell out of Ayato. With the help of Yui of course.

Subaru entered the room, slamming the door behind him. He saw four bags, each bag had a number on it. The bag with the number one on it was slightly moving around a bit. Coming from the bag with the number two on it was a smelly odor. Hmm. Maybe it was just his imagination… "Meow~" And was that a fucking cat he just heard.

Yui pulled out a pillow from bag number three.

"Hey Yui, is the pillow really going to work? It's too soft. How about a brick instead?" Subaru's eyes shined with mischief.

Green eyes widened at the word brick and twitched with irritation. _The fuck is this! You trying to fucking kill me?_

"Don't worry! This will definitely work! Here!" She handed Subaru the pillow.

"Hmm..." Subaru lifted the pillow up and down. Unlike normal pillows, this one was slightly heavy.

"I'm sure this would work. It's filled with erasers and a few screwdrivers. But mostly erasers!"

"Alright! Let's start!" Looking at Subaru's eyes, it seemed to Yui that he wanted to hurry and make Ayato well again. That really was not the case at all.

Subaru was overjoyed with the idea of torturing the hell out of Ayato.

While Subaru whacked his brother with the pillow over and over, Yui stood by with a spoonful of medicine in hand waiting for an opening.

Unfortunately for them, Ayato completely resisted the urge to shriek like a girl.

"I was sure that would work..."

"Let's go with another bag."

"Right! Next is...choose a number Subaru-kun."

"Hmm...which one..."

Ayato's green eyes twitch in annoyance. _Do those fucking bastards think this is a fucking game!_

"Let's go with bag one. What's in it?" He was eager to know what would be used next to torture Ayato.

"You'll see!" With bag number one in her grip, she hoisted it above Ayato slowly pouring bugs on top of the sick boy. "Ayato-kun, I'll keep pouring more bugs on you if you don't open you mouth. Hurry and open your mouth."

The redhead shook his head furiously. Never. He would never open his mouth. Never!

"Subaru-kun, can you slowly pour the bugs on him."

"Yes!" He was utterly enthusiastic about it. His eyes was sparkling with excitement. He was so eager that he empty out the bag. "..uh..." He shook the bag a bit, hoping it wasn't empty. Just to make sure, he placed the bag over his head. "Yui, there's no more..."

She handed bag number two to Subaru. "Here pour this one slowly."

He quickly took off the bag. Eyes sparking with eager, he swiftly snatched the bag from her hand and dumped it all on Ayato. Pour slowly? Screw that. He totally dissed the slowly part of the instruction.

"Um...that was why I said slowly." Immediately after dumping what was inside the bag on top of Ayato, Subaru gagged and threw up.

It was the stray smelly cats.

 _How the fuck can those two withstand this smell._ Well, he wasn't that surprised with Yui. She always played with cats whether they were stinking or not. But he was mostly surprised with Ayato. He miraculously withstood the smell. Like that the hell. Subaru couldn't even withstand the smell himself.

Ayato was indeed trying his best to keep is mouth shut. After all, they were down to their last bag. He just had to endure the last bag. Surely it wouldn't be too horrifying for him.

"Hang in there Subaru-kun! Last bag." The urge of torturing Ayato, dismissed the awful smell for Subaru. He dumped the contents on to Ayato, only to be dissatisfied with what was in the bag.

"Takoyaki? What's that going—" The willpower to withstand the smell disappeared and Subaru ended up barging and gagging.

"Look Ayato-kun. They're eating your favorite food. It's terrifying isn't it?" True enough, cats and bugs gathered around the food. For Ayato, the most terrifying thing would be someone eating his favorite food. Not wanting to witness the horror, he closed his eyes shut.

"Subaru—" Seriously. The white haired teen couldn't handle the smell at all. This was complete hell. Like a dog, Subaru was on all fours. He was barfing up rainbows. Colorful rainbows. Well that was what the vomit in Yui's imagination looked like to her. "Oh yea. I have a mask..."

Recovering from the painful experience, Subaru was determined to make Ayato to have a taste of the disgusting medicine. "Fucking open you eyes and look at this terrifying scene before you you little shit!"

Subaru forced his eyes to open by stretching his eyelids.

To Ayato it was the most horrifying scene ever.

"You murderers! How could you! My precious babies! You—"

Yui swiftly shoved the spoon in his mouth, but she didn't shove all the medicine down his throat. With Subaru keeping him from struggling, Yui slowly dribbled the medicine drop by drop. Like raindrops.

Yui smiled. She was genuinely trying to help. But for Ayato, it felt like torture. "This should help you get use to the taste of medicine!"

 _Those lying bastards!_


	23. Dress Up Dolls

**Summary: AU—It's Saturday. Yuma, Azusa and Yui spends time with Kou, while Ruki purposely locked himself up in his own room.**

 **Characters: All Mukami brothers, Yui. K**

 **Genres: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Dress Up Dolls**

* * *

Today was Saturday.

Ruki always locked himself in his room when it was Saturday. He knew very well what would happen if he didn't barricade his door with a shelf and a few chairs. His past attempts of barricading his door failed many times. But, today he was confident he wouldn't be going shopping with Kou.

Saturday was when Kou always went window shopping, or sometimes just plain shopping. Kou would always drag someone along with him. That someone was Ruki. But not today.

"Eh? Ruki outdid himself this time. I can't even move this shelf at all. It's heavy. Even the chairs..." Kou muttered, eyeing the masterpiece in admiration. In front of him was a massive shelf. He wasn't sure what the thing was made out of. It was pretty damn heavy. The chairs as well. Were they made out of iron or something? "Well, whatever. At least I have Yuma, Azusa, Yui~"

Inside the room, Ruki was seated on the edge of his bed with a book in his hand. From outside he had heard Kou mutter to himself very clearly.

"Maybe I should have warned them." Ruki thought back to the time he went shopping with Kou. "Actually, I'm glad I never did. They should go through what I've been through too."

...

"We're going shopping~"

Kou shoved Yuma Azusa and Yui towards the living room door that led outside. Pushing them was quite difficult since the three teens weren't exactly wide awake. They were dressed in pajamas and had bed hair. Messy ass hairdos.

"What's going on Kou-kun? You said it was an emergency meeting when you woke me up..." Yui sluggishly rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"What the fuck do you mean shopping! You said it was a damn emergency!" Even though Yuma wasn't fully awake, he was cranky as hell.

"Kou what's going on..." Drowsy Azusa was enjoying the rough shoves he was receiving.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry~"

Successfully shoving them out into the chilling air, Kou swiftly closed the door behind him.

"Let's go!"

Kou resumed his shoving, emitting tired groans from their mouths.

"Kou-kun, why isn't Ruki-kun coming..." Yui found it odd. She would always see Kou dragging Ruki out the door whenever it was Saturday. So why didn't the blonde haired teen do that today?

"Does that matter? Let's hurry~"

…

Saturday with Kou was the worst thing ever. It was complete utter hell. Actually the only one who enjoyed being a dress up doll was Azusa.

"I don't mind this at all..." Azusa was dressed in a dark violet dress. His pajamas was under the dress, the same went for Yui and Yuma, making it slightly uncomfortable. But that was okay for him since he enjoyed feeling uncomfortable. And pain. "Ah..." Kou had adorned Azusa with a purple choker on his neck.

"Oops, is it too tight? Are you okay."

"No...not at all..." His hoarse contradicted with his own words.

"Don't tighten it Azusa. I'll quickly loosen it."

"Um...Kou-kun..."

"The fuck is this shit..."

Unlike Azusa, Yui and Yuma didn't enjoy being dress up dolls. Wearing another clothing over their pajamas was just too uncomfortable for them.

Yuma and Yui were also dressed in dresses. For Yuma, Kou picked out a black dress. For Yui, Kou picked out a pink one. All the clothing Kou picked out were feminine.

"We're not your damn—Hey! That's fucking tight, loosen it for me!" Yuma clawed at his red choker.

Kou ignored Yuma's complaints moved on. He adorned Yui with a pink choker.

"If you're not buying these why the hell are you trying them on us you idiot idol!" Yuma continue clawing at his red choker. Seriously, he didn't know how to loosen it. Azusa did the opposite of what Yuma was trying to do. He wanted to tighten his choker, but didn't know how.

"Eh~ Who said I was actually going to buy anything? I just like dressing people up."

"Kou-kun…this is embarrassing and uncomfortable..." Yui fidgeted.

"Don't worry about it~ Ah! Let's try stockings—no wait. Gloves are next~" Out of thin air Kou showed them three pairs of gloves.

"What! Hell no! Get the hell away from me!"

"Kou..."

"Hm? What is it?"

With his hands on the back of his neck, Azusa was still trying to tighten his purple choker. "Kou...tighten the choker—" Well, looks like Azusa managed to tighten it on his own. "..."

"You idiot Azusa!" Yuma rushed to the red face Azusa and slapped his red cheeks.

"Kou-kun, hurry and loosen the choker!"

"Geez, Azusa. I said no tightening it."

After loosening the choker, Kou decorated Azusa with a pair of black gloves.

"Kou..."

"No Azusa." Kou knew exactly what he was going to say. Like hell he was going to tighten the choker. "Now next person..."

"No! Fuck you! Go away!" One hand was still clawing at his choker while his other hand threw random clothing at Kou.

"Yuma~ Come here~" Blue eyes sparked with the urge of adorning Yuma in girlish clothing.

"You piece of idol shit! Get away from me!"

A chasing game between Kou and Yuma began.

"Hehe~ I caught you~"

Sometimes Yuma would trip because of the damn dress. Thankfully, a clothing racket was nearby. He knocked it down with his right foot, stopping the Kou from further advancing. He used this distraction to recover from his fall.

"Shitty idol! You can't catch me now!"

Yui and Azusa glanced from a far.

"Shouldn't we stop them Azusa-kun?...Azusa-kun?" Yui glanced a her companion who was trying to tighten the choker yet again. "No! Don't tighten it Azusa-kun!"

Kou and Yuma ruined the store big time with that chasing game of theirs. Some clothes had shoe prints and lots of clothes were scatter on the floor. Clothing racks were also knocked down. But, since Kou was an idol the owner of the shop accepted their apologies and looked past the incident.

They came home at six o clock, calling it a day.

…

"How was your day?" Ruki's tone was innocent, but he knew exactly what Yuma, Azusa and Yui went through. He knew that Kou had dressed them up in girlish clothing. He was dying to see the pictures.

In response Yuma and Yui groaned. The two collapse onto the floor. With Yui on top and Yuma on the bottom, they made a plus sign.

"Don't fucking ask Ruki. Just don't even ask..."

"It was terrible Ruki-kun. Terrible..."

"What are you two talking about...it was fun..."

"That's right! What are you talking about. It was really fun~" Kou nudged their lifeless body with his foot.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Ah! Look Ruki! I even have some pictures!" Kou waved his phone in front of Ruki.

"Please don't show it Kou-kun!"

"You bastard! Don't you dare do it!"

The two teens were to lifeless to move. They didn't have an ounce of energy left in them to stop Kou.

Ruki burst out into laughter when he was shown pictures of Yuma and Azusa.

"Kou-kun, Ruki-kun..."

"Don't worry Yui. Kou didn't take any pictures of you."

"Your welcome~"

Yui sighed in relief. She blinked rapidly when she felt her cheeks being stretched. "Eh?"

"What the hell! That's not fair!" Yuma vented his anger by stretching Yui's cheeks.

"Owie. It hwurts Ywumwa-kun!"

"Like I give a damn! I'm angry!"

* * *

 **I hope that your cheeks hurt from laughing or smiling a lot! I hope I brightened up your day somehow. Even if it's just a bit! ^_^**

 **If you aren't too busy please do review! :D**


	24. Two Blondes Obsessed with Cats

**A/N: This will be updated once a week because I'll be focusing more on my other story.**

 **Summary: There are fifty cats in the Mukami's residence, because of Kou's and Yui's love for cats. And it is hell for Yuma and his precious baby plants.**

 **Characters: All Mukami brothers, Yui. K**

 **Genres: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Two Blondes Obsessed with Cats**

* * *

In the Mukami's house there were two cat lovers. They both had blonde hair. Yes, it was Kou and Yui. The two cat lovers brought chaos into the house. Cats. That was the chaos. They brought cats. To be specific on the number of the cats that was currently living in the house with them, there was fifty. Yes. Fifty cats.

Ruki didn't mind. Azusa didn't mind. But, Yuma did. It was absolute chaos for him and his precious baby garden.

It was currently one o' clock in the afternoon. Kou and Yui were lying around on the living room floor shoulder to shoulder with cats on their stomachs. A few cats laid sprawled on top their legs while others surrounded them, nuzzling their legs, arms, and cheeks.

"They're all adorable!"

"Right~"

Yui and Kou took selfies with the cats. Snapping pictures with their phones left and right.

Azusa, Ruki, and Yuma lounged around in the living room as well. Watching the cat obsessed duo, taking selfies with the cats.

Yuma sighed with irritation. "Seriously, why are we taking care of fifty cats."

"Why...why won't they scratch...or bite me..."

"Damn it Azusa. Stop doing that."

"But..."

Azusa was kneeling on the floor, pulling on soft furry tails. He was doing anything to get the cats to hurt him, but the cats wouldn't lay a paw on him.

"They know you enjoy being hurt Azusa. That's why they're not doing anything to you."

"Azusa-kun, you should stop yanking on their tails."

The two blondes commented as they snapped more selfies with the cats. Squeals and awes was frequently heard from the two obsessed cat freaks.

"Kou, Yui keep your voices down! I'm trying to read!" Ruki was sitting in a chair with a book in his hand.

They just kept squealing and squealing.

Yuma taunted. "What do you think of the cats now Ruki, huh Ruki?"

"..."

…

It was six o' clock. The time when Yuma usually water his plants.

From time to time, he would find the cats ruining his garden and murdering some of his precious baby plants. For example, like fucking uprooting a rose and ripping it into pieces right in his face right now.

"Those god damn furry monsters! Shoo! Go away!" Yuma waved the rake around, trying to scare off the cats.

"That's mean Yuma-kun!"

"Yuma! Stop waving that stupid thing around! You might accidentally hurt them."

Kou and Yui were outside with him. They were supposed to be helping him shoo the cats back inside the house, but they weren't helping one bit. They just squealed and took pictures.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing! You're supposed to get them away from the garden!"

The cat lovers ignored him and just kept on snapping pictures.

"Ah! Look Kou-kun. This one is on top of the pumpkin!"

"Cute~"

Since Yui's phone was in his reach, Yuma yanked the phone out of her hands. "Eh…?"

"Hurry and make them go back inside!"

"But my phone..." She attempted to snatch her phone back.

"Geez, your such a cat hater Yuma." Kou took a picture of the pissed off Yuma. With the words cat hater labeled on the bottom of the photo, Kou posted it on all his social media sites.

"Like I give a crap! Hurry and get them back inside the house!"

Yuma held the phone up high with his right hand, it was utterly useless for Yui to even try. But, she still tried. She flailed her arms around and jumped up and down in attempt to reach her phone.

"You know you won't be able to reach it. Just hurry up and take the cats back inside."

"I'll do that...when you...give me my phone back. I...promise!"

"Hah? No way in hell! You'll just take more pictures of the cats again! Look at Kou. He's not even—What the hell are you doing Kou!" For Yuma, the sight was horrifying to watch. Kou was plucking out rose petals and throwing the petal in the air, entertain the cats. He also threw a rose, making a few cats chase it like a toy mouse.

Yui stopped her jumping and flailing for a few seconds. "Awe. That's cute."

"What's the fuck is wrong with you? That's not cute at all!"

This horrifying sight let Yuma's guard down. With eyes glued to the scene, his right arm was lowered to his side which let Yui snatch her phone back.

"Yui! Let's go inside! Ruki asked us to shoo some cats off the kitchen table!"

Ruki had sent Kou a text message. And he asked the wrong people too shoo the cats away.

…

"Kou, Yui please get them into the living room."

"Tch. They're not going to listen to you. I tried."

"Look Kou! This one cute. It's trying to get into the trash can."

"This ones trying to get into the freezer~ How cute!"

Yuma taunted the second time of the day. "Tell me Ruki, what do you think of the cats?"

Ruki sighed ruffling his hair in an irritated manner. He began to regret letting Kou and Yui buy fifty cats. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but agree with the two blondes. The cats that were trying to get into the freezer and trashcan were cute. "Still...they're quite cute.

Yuma was still the only one who minded the existence of fifty cats in the house.

"Seriously? They're getting fur all over the dishes and shit and you aren't even mad? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Bite me…claw me…" Azusa was trying to irritate the cats, but none harmed him.

"Stop that Azusa." Ruki dragged Azusa away from kitchen infested with cats. "The cats are cute. Jut look at them, Yuma."

"Stupid cat lovers…," Yuma muttered. He stared at Yui and Kou with twitching eyes.

"Yui look! It's in trash can."

"Cute..."

Yuma had to live with these two cat obsessed freaks every single day.

"Kou-kun! There's a bunch of kittens in the sick!"

"Eh! I thought all of them were neutered." Kou look in the sink. "They're cute!"

"Oh come on! You have to be fucking with me! What the hell!"

* * *

 **So, I'll just give a little summary of what's coming next. It's not an official summary, but yeah...**

 **Summary: For Yui, shopping means bringing home stray cats.**


	25. Cat Island (For LOL)

**Summary: A island full of cats is paradise for Kou and Yui. Mukami brothers and Yui visits a world ruled by cats.**

 **Characters: All Mukami brothers, Yui. K**

 **Genres: Humor, Fantasy**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Cat Island (For LOL)**

* * *

Apparently, there was a paradise full of cats. A world where it was only inhabited by cats and only cats. And guess the two blondes who wanted to go.

Yes, it was Kou and Yui. Definitely Kou and Yui.

"Do you two really want to go?" Ruki crossed his arms, a bag of weird sparkly dust glowing in his hand. Ruki had went before and once was enough. He had warned them countless of times that getting back would be trouble but, he never told them it would make them puke.

In fact, he wanted them to go and see them suffer as he had.

Kou and Yui nodded their furiously.

He handed the bag over to Yui. "Sprinkle some over yourselves to get there. If you want to get back home you have to eat it."

Kou and Yui looked at the bag, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Don't you guys want to go too," Yui stared at the trio. Struggling to take the scissor away from Azusa, was Ruki. Azusa was trying to injure himself with scissors yet again. Yuma was lounging on the sofa peacefully enjoying his sugar cubes. "It'll be fun if we go together."

Kou nodded. "M Neko-chan is right! Let's go together~"

Azusa stopped struggling against Ruki, letting Ruki take the scissor away. "If…one of you slap me...I'll go."

"Yay~ M Neko-chan will—"

"No way, I won't do that." Opening the bag, Yui grabbed some sparkling dust in her hand and sprinkle it on herself. She began to glow like the dust in the bag. Yui quickly handed the bag over to Kou and as the cat lover disappeared she waved the Mukami brothers goodbye. "Kou-kun will do it!"

"Huh..." Kou's gaze was transfixed on the spot where Yui had disappeared for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Azusa, who was staring back at Kou with a hopeful look. "Seriously Azusa...why are you a masochist."

Azusa just smiled in response.

Kou went over to Azusa. He didn't slap him at all. Kou just softly touched his cheeks with his hands.

"Wait...that's not a..."

Kou reached into the bag and grabbed small amount of dust in his hand. With a smile plastered on his face, Kou sprinkled the dust on Azusa. Like Yui, Azusa glowed like the dust and with that he disappeared.

With a bag in hand and a bit of shiny dust in his other, he faced Yuma and Ruki and smile. But in Ruki's eyes, it was a disturbing smile. "Now then~ Who's next?"

"Whatever, as long as you two don't fucking bring cats back home with you."

With a poof Yuma disappeared.

"Ruki let's go~"

"Kou don't you dare—"

"Ruki are you scared of the dust?"

"Kou you better not—"

 _Poof_

… _._

For Yui, Kou and Azusa it was paradise. Azusa was being mauled by cats because he wouldn't stop purposely angering the furry creatures while Yui and Kou were cuddling with the cats.

"Yuma-kun isn't going to pet any of them?"

"Ha? Hell no, cats are horrible creatures that murder my garden. I would never pet—"

"Meow~"

A cat rubbed against Yuma's leg, purring as if asking to be petted. In inhuman speed, more cats suddenly appeared and rubbed against Yuma's legs. They gave him those adorably looking stares making Yuma pet them.

"Did you say something Yuma," Kou teased.

"Shut it!"

Since Yuma seemed to be enjoying his time with the cats, Yui asked, "Ruki-kun, can we take—"

"Hey! I never said I was okay with bringing cats home! I don't like them on bit." Yet Yuma was still petting the cats.

Yui blinked her eyes innocently. "Eh? You seem to be enjoying your time with them. It means you like them right?"

"Huh...that means nothing at all. Hey Ruki—"

"Four cats. Only four cats." Ruki already found a cat that he like. "Yuma, go find one that you like."

"What...I don't—"

Yuma spotted a cat with a bag of seeds. It dug a small hole in order to plant the seeds.

"I want that one." He quickly pointed to the cat with the bag of seeds.

"Heh~ I thought you didn't like cats Yuma," Kou teased.

"S-Shut it!"

…

Yui spotted a cat that Azusa would definitely love. It was playing around with knives and scissors, not minding the fact that the sharp objects could create more scars on its own body. The scarred and slightly bloody cat enjoyed being hurt. It was a masochist just like Azusa was.

"Ah! I found one that suits you really well Azusa-kun!"

Kou followed Yui's gaze. "That one definitely suits you Azusa!"

"I'm fine with any cats, as long as they hurt me." Azusa picked up a random cat and stuffed it in front of Kou and Yui. The cat he was holding was clawing and biting his arms as well as trying to escape from his grip. "Like this one. See?"

"Azusa-kun...I don't think it wants to come home with us..."

"It definitely doesn't like you Azusa."

Azusa tiled his head to the side and blankly blinked. "I don't really care—"

Kou forced Azusa to turn around to show him the perfect cat for him.

"That one...Ruki I want that one..." Azusa swiftly rushed towards it and picked it up. The cat didn't seem to struggled against Azusa in fact it was happy to be in Azusa's grip. He nuzzled his cheeks against the cat's cheeks. In response the cat scratched Azusa, making his face all bloody. Blood started to drip down his face. "This one...I really like this one..."

"I don't think that—"

"Ruki, look at them. They're totally meant to be." Kou looked around pick a cat to his liking. He wanted a cat that wouldn't mind being dressed up in cute little outfits.

"But—"

"I think Azusa-kun would be terribly sad if you said no...he mint end up throwing tantrums like Kanato-kun..." Yui glanced around at the options she had.

"Right~ He might even make a stuffed toy knife or something. You don't want Azusa to turn into Kanato right?"

Ruki sighed. "I guess you two are right."

…

"M Neko-chan, are you done? I already found mine." In Kou's arms was a cat dressed in a stylish outfit.

"This one! It's really cute right?" Yui stuffed the cat in Kou's face.

"Meow~" The cat nuzzled its cheek against Yui's hand.

"Eh...this cat..." It wasn't the type of cat Kou thought Yui would pick.

"Are you two done yet?" Ruki glanced at them. Then he caught sight of Yui's cat. "Yui…"

"What is it Ruki-kun?"

Yui's cat was...chubby. Its cheeks were chubby as well, but Yui didn't mind. Yui nuzzled her cheek against the cat's cheek.

"Never mind...it's nothing.."

In Ruki's and Kou's minds, they wondered how in the world Yui was able to carry the cat in her arms.

"Then~ Let's all go home~"

Having such a blast with the cats, Ruki had totally forgot about the horror of having to eat the dust to get back home.

"Wait Kou don't—"

"Here you go~" Kou shoved some dust into Ruki's mouth.

* * *

Once they all got back home they all started to feel queasy. Five faces paled.

Kou and Yui quickly rushed towards the same bathroom, Ruki occupied the kitchen sink and both Azusa and Yuma occupied the living room.

"Ruki..."

"Hey Ruki! What the hell is..."

"Yuma, Azusa go outside—" Ruki ended up puking onto the kitchen floor instead of the sink. He couldn't force himself to stand up and vomit into the sink. Instead, he just stayed put and continued throwing up onto the kitchen floor.

"Why the hell didn't you warn—"

"It hurts...Ruki...it hurts—" Though Azusa enjoyed being in pain, he didn't like this one.

Yuma and Azusa followed soon after, puking along with Ruki. While Azusa, Yuma, and Ruki were puking on unappropriated places, Kou was puking into the bathroom sink and Yui was puking into the toilet.

The weird thing was that all their vomit came out as a sparkly white or sparkly pink colored vomit.

Upstairs, Kou and Yui were puking in the appropriate places.

"This is really terrible—" After finishing his sentence, the only thing coming out from his mouth was white vomit.

Yui, who had sparkly pink vomit, thought positive. "But at least we got cats—blah."

Kou's and Yui's cats rubbed against their owners legs, trying to comfort their owners from the pain of puking.

"I feel like passing out—blah."

"Hang in there Kou-kun—blah."

"Meow~"

* * *

 **H** **ope this one-shot makes you smile or make you laugh a bit or something. ^_^;**


	26. Winter Prank

**Summary: AU—It's winter and it's snowing. Ayato thinks it's a perfect idea to prank everyone with snow.**

 **Characters: All Sakamaki Brothers, Yui K.**

 **Genres: Humor, Family, Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Winter Prank**

* * *

A few days ago snow had fell. They weren't aware that Ayato would actually bring snow into the mansion. It was six in the morning. Everyone would have been still sound asleep but no. Ayato's little prank just had to ruined the norms.

Let's start with Reiji shall we?

Like Yui and the other brothers, he would have still been sleeping. But a chilly sensation hit him. It was really cold and icy. It felt like like he was outside. Shivering from the cold, Reiji groggily opened his eyes wide open. His teeth chattered to the cold air surrounding him. "Why is it so cold..."

Managing to sit up, he spectated his surrounding. Nothing seemed...oh wait a minute…

Reiji felt around his bed. Feeling clumps of cold materials, he brought a handful of it up close to his face and squinted. "Snow?"

…

"Teddy! Where here are you!"

Kanato had woken up to a terrible sight. His teddy bear wasn't with him and he was certain it was Ayato's doing.

He screamed and sniffed, throwing a tantrum.

With no regard of how cold the snow was, Kanato trudged through the snow bare-footed. He dug through the snow bare-handed, desperately searching for Teddy.

"Teddy!"

…

"Ayato-kun is really childish," Laito commented as he walked on the snow with his warm slippers.

He didn't really mind the cold but waking up from being buried in snow was what he minded.

"You'll definitely regret this one Ayato-kun~"

…

From neck to toes, Shu was buried in the snow. Thankfully, Reiji popped by to help the apathetic blonde.

Reiji yanked the door to Shu's room, finding his blonde brother covered in snow. With a sigh he, trudged through the snow. "Really..."

Reiji cleared the snow off his brother, and hoisted the blonde on his shoulder.

"Zzz..."

"Why am I even helping you..."

…

Subaru was completely pissed.

Like Laito, Subaru didn't mind the cold or the snow. But being buried in snow with a miniature snowman on top of him completely irritated him.

"You piece of shit Ayato!"

…

Like Reiji, Yui woke up to the cold temperature and shivered. She sniffed and sniffed as her teeth chattered.

Protecting her feet and hands from the cold, she was adorned in warm slippers and gloves. Yui wrapped the blanket around her body and headed for the door. "It's cold, but this is nice." She turned the knob and opened the door.

Thump.

A bucket full of snow rained down on her.

"...Cold! Cold, cold, cold!"

From the living room, Ayato could hear some of his victims shrieking or cursing as he was seated on the couch adorned in appropriate clothing for winter. He clearly heard Kanato's and Yui's screams as well as Subaru's cursing.

"Hah, suckers..." He took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed in satisfaction. "The great me strikes again."

* * *

Soon, all his victims gathered around together on the inside balcony. They watched Ayato enjoy his warm cup of hot chocolate.

"How childish of him."

"That little shit..."

Though half asleep, Shu was clearly irritated with the red head's prank. "Zzz...His pranks are annoying..."

"He buried Teddy in snow! How dare he! I'll kill him!"

Laito gathered small clumps of snow in his gloved hands, molding the material into a ball. With a playful smirk, he tossed the snowball up and down. "How about we make him into a snowman~"

Everyone but Yui nodded in agreement.

"I'm not—"

"Too bad." Laito handed her two carrots. "You'll be in charge of the arms~"

"But I don't want to!" Laito grabbed the back of her shirt before she could make a run for it.

With that said they quietly sneaked down the stairs with snowballs in hands and hid behind the sofa Ayato was occupying. Laito gathered the snowballs from each person and shoved them down Ayato's back.

"Cold! Fucking cold! Dammit!"

"Karma's a bitch isn't it." Subaru caught the back of Ayato's clothes and dragged him outside into the cold weather. The look on Subaru's face terrified the red head.

"Oh fuck no..." Ayato kicked and flailed around in a poor attempt to escape.

Yui absolutely didn't want anything to do with the revenge Laito had planned. "I'm—"

Laito grabbed Yui by the back of her shirt and dragged her along with him.

"Where do you think you're going Bitch-chan. You're in charge of the arms remember?"

They all gathered around outside in the snowfall. Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, and Subaru were packing snow onto Ayato, making him into a snowman while Yui watched from the sidelines.

"You assholes! How dare you make Ore-sama into a snowman!"

Shu sighed. "How annoying...should we cover his face too?"

"That's too harsh," Yui exclaimed.

"I was joking..." His blue eyes was telling the exact opposite.

"Now~ Finnish it off Bitch-chan~"

"But..." Yui frowned, standing before Ayato.

"Don't do it! I'll hate you forever!"

That was a lie. He couldn't hate her. She was his most favorite person to prank.

Yui glanced back at the others. With evil glints in their eyes, they took out their phones and started snapping pictures of Ayato's miserable state.

"I'm sorry." Looking away with her eyes closed, she jammed two carrots somewhere on Ayato. "Huh? It won't stick." Still not paying any attention to where she was placing the carrots, Yui pressed harder in trying to make the carrots stick.

"My eyes! Fucking god! Watch where you're putting them!"

"Eh?" She reopened her eyes to face Ayato and blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry!"

This time Yui placed them in the right places.

"Let's let Ayato stay out for a bit," Laito suggested.

"Fuck no! Let me inside!"

"No can do~" Before Yui could help Ayato, Laito dragged Yui back into the mansion.

As Yui was being dragged, her legs and behind scraped against the snow, making hug herself to maintain warmth. "Sorry Ayato-kun!"

"Fucking brothers…"


	27. Winter Prank Part Two

**Summary: Part 2 of Winter Prank. Indoors snowball fight!**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki bros**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Winter Prank Part Two**

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed by since they all mercilessly, with the exception of Yui, left Ayato in the freezing cold packed with snow.

Yui was seated by the living room fireplace, warming herself up along with the others.

"Hey you guys…shouldn't we let Ayato in already?"

Everyone disagreed.

"Yui, is there something wrong with your brain?"

"Reiji is right. What's wrong with your brain Bitch-chan?"

"Teddy almost had a heart attack!"

"Let that piece of shit in? What's wrong with you!"

"Ah...It'll be annoying and noisy if you let him back in..."

Yui frowned and sipped her hot chocolate. "But..."

An idea popped in to Laito's mind; there was still snow inside the mansion. "Fine, fine. Bring him in."

Yui happily complied, while the others glared at Laito.

"Fufu, what scary face you all are wearing~"

"What's with you, Teddy doesn't want to be in the same room as him!"

"Don't worry, I did it with a good reason~ Why don't we all play a game..."

Their glares softened.

"...Throw snowballs at Ayato as hard as you can~"

They all had evil glints in their eyes, preparing themselves to throw snowballs at Ayato.

…

"Ayato, you should really stop—"

Snowballs interrupted Yui, as it was flung towards her and Ayato. She quickly hid behind Ayato, using him as shield.

"Ow! You guys are throwing too hard!"

Ayato crossed his arms, forming an X, in front of his face for protection.

"Fufu~ That's the point of snowball fights right?"

Subaru shouted,"Aim for his genital!"

"Wait, what—"

Snowballs harshly made their mark on the accurate area.

"Cold! Cold! So god damn cold!"

Yui stepped in, between Ayato and the others, to stop fight. "Guys, that's not—"

Yui squealed when she heard snowballs being released. This made duck for protection and allowed for the snowballs to harshly assault Ayato again.

"Holy shit—Ow!...Ugh…I'll get you back!"

Ayato sloppily gathered snow into his hands and blindly launched it towards his brothers.

Hell broke loose and a snowball fight ensued.

"Hey Chichinashi, whose side are you on!"

"I'm taking part in—"

Ayato flung a snowball at Yui, successfully hitting her straight in the face.

"Cold! It's cold, cold, cold! Ayato!"

And so Yui joined in the war, siding with Laito, Shu, Kanato and Reiji.

"Shit, ow!—Ugh, stop aiming for my crotch!"


	28. The Mall

**Summary: AU-A trip to the mall.**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki bros**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **The Mall**

* * *

"Stay in your group. And do not wander off on your—"

"Blah, blah, blah," Ayato blankly exclaimed. "We're not toddlers Reiji."

Reiji sighed and re-adjusted his glasses. "Alright, go where ever you desire to go and get back here by one."

The Sakamaki brothers and Yui were currently in a mall near a large fountain. It was the weekended and Laito had surprisingly persuaded Reiji to go on a shopping spree.

"Remember, this is out meeting spot."

"Yes, yes, yes." Everyone responded in monotone voice.

With that they roamed the mall in groups. Reiji with Shu, Kanato with Laito, while Subaru, Ayato and Yui were a group.

Well, the groups didn't last long.

...

"Where did that dead-beat go..."

While Reiji had been admiring a valuable set of tableware, he lost sight Shu making him look around in a variety of music stores.

Yes, indeed, where did Shu wonder off to?

"Zzz..." In the mall, Shu was sleeping in the fountain where they all were supposed to meet up at when finished with shopping.

…

"Kanato?"

In similar case to Reiji Laito had been looking through a clothing store for women and lost track of Kanato.

Well, at last the last group didn't separate.

"Quit spending the money on takoyaki damn it!"

"You two aren't even buying anything."

"It's okay Subaru, Ayato is right, I don't have anything in mind that I want to buy."

"Still…,"In truth, Subaru wanted a little present for Yui but he didn't know what to buy. He directed his stare at Ayato who was stuffing mouth with a bunch of takoyaki.

"...Tch...I hoped you choke."

Having already spent all the money that was given to them, the trio headed back to the meeting spot.

…

"Eh? Shu and Kanato,"Yui questioned worry.

"I can't seem to find that dead-beat, I looked through all the music stores."

"I can't find Kanato, I looked though all the sweets shop."

Subaru looked at his wrist-watch,"We still have thirty minutes left until it's one. Let's just wait and see if they get back here."

Thirty minutes went by and there was no signs of Kanato and Shu.

"Maybe they just finished buying something and are on their way home right now,"Yui muttered something positive to keep herself from worrying.

They waited for ten more minutes.

Ten minutes quickly went by and Kanato was back. But Shu wasn't.

"Shu? Teddy and I don't know."

…

Soon, another thirty minutes past by.

"Honesty, I bet he's napping somewhere in the mall..."

"Ah...About time..."

Everyone turned behind them to see Shu emerging from the fountain, drenched in water.

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you were here the whole time why didn't you say anything."

"...I just woke up."


	29. Karma

**A/N: Three chapter up today since it's the last day of summer vacation. Which also mean that updating might be more slow? I don't really know. But I'm sure I'm able to update once a week (I think). Also, I apologize if these chapters were too short.**

 **Summary: AU-A spider prank by Ayato turns into bad luck.**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki brothers**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Karma**

* * *

A couple of minutes ago, on her way to wake up Shu by the command of Reiji, Yui saw Ayato taping a small fake spider on top of Shu's head.

"Ayato-kun you shouldn't..."

"You better not say anything about this or you'll get pranked everyday."

Yui nodded frantically. Mentally, she apologized to Shu for not being able to warn him of Ayato's little prank.

…

Awakened from slumber, Shu headed down stairs to the dinning table. Walking in, he received frightening stares from namely Laito, Kanato, Reiji and Subaru and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

Now, the four brothers, including Shu, weren't informed that the spider was a fake. The only ones in the dinning room that knew of it was Ayato and Yui. Ayato tried not to snicker as he ate while Yui frowned for not being able to inform the poor guy and the others because Laito, Reiji, Subaru, and Kanato were scared shitless.

Reiji, the more composed out of the four frightened souls, answered. "The.."

Oh yea did I forget to mention that the spider was a mechanic toy, because underneath the table Ayato controlled the toy spider making it slightly move.

Yui's frown deepened. She really felt sorry for not informing them.

Every scrambled away from the dinner table and took refuge near the sink.

"What is it. You guys are acting strange today."

Subaru managed to squeak out a some words. "There's a fucking spider on you, you idiot. It was moving, how the fuck can you not feel it."

Unexpectedly, a high pitched scream escaped from Shu.

"Get it off me!"

Ayato burst out into laughter. He couldn't contain his laughter any longer and showed them the controller. "The look on your faces are! I wonder what would happen if it was more than one! Haha!"

Everyone glared at the prankster.

"That was not funny Ayato, Teddy could have had a heart attack"

Laito sighed at his biological brother's childish behavior. "This is why you can't pick up girls."

"You're a piece of shit you know that Ayato."

"You and your pranks are getting out of hand."

Shu had a scary look on his face "I'm not letting this one slide."

...

The next day Ayato's takoyaki was all gone and hell breaks loose.

"What! This isn't fair"

"This is your punishment," Shu explained, lounging on the sofa.

"That's right Ayato-kun, that wasn't a nice thing to do."

"What! Hey Shu, She knew but she didn't tell, why doesn't she get a punishment!"

Yui was quick to defend. "You threatened me that you would prank me more often!"

"Be quiet, you two are loud." Shu looked over at Ayato and Yui however his attention turned to a spider on the flood "Hey…Ayato…you aren't planing any pranks today right?"

"Why do you ask? You should know my schedule, I only prank once a week."

Shu spotted more spiders.

Then the three heard screaming from the dining room.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, where are you!"

"My fedora..."

On cue, Shu, Ayato, and Yui saw a group of spiders with Kanato's teddy bear and Laito's fedora.

Yui was surprised that Subaru's voice could go that high. "Fucking shit, call animal control!"

Reiji was somewhat composed but scared shitless at the same time. "They said they're on their way, calm down Subaru—"

"Calm down? A spider is crawling up the table how can I! Someone kill it!"

Along with Shu and Yui, Ayato let out a high pitched scream and scrambled to the coffee table.

From the dinning room, Subaru shouted,"This is your fault Ayato! You jinxed it you shithead!"

Ayato continued screaming annoying, mostly Shu, Yui and Shu.

"Shut up Ayato…"

"Ah! Shu, Ayato, look! They're giving us food, they don't seem to bad."

Ayato shook Yui by the shoulders. "Don't accept the food so freely, what's wrong with you! Your too trusting!"

Yui smiled uncomfortably and announced for all to hear,"Then...let's all calmly wait for animal control to come."

All she got was high pitched screams and cursing.

Yui looked at the plate of food the spider offered. "Then...I'll just take a cookie..."

Ayato slapped her hands away from the plate.

"You seriously have trust issues!"

"You're the one who did spider prank!"

"You could have stopped me!"

"But you—"

"Shut up, you two are annoying!"

"Please please don't interrupt me Shu!"

"Shut it Shu! Ore-sama can do whatever he want to do!"

"Ugh...I seriously just want to push you two off this coffee table for me to sleep on..."


	30. Yui's and Reiji's Cooking

**Summary: Yui's and Reiji's cooking combined was the worst the worst thing they ever tasted.**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki bros**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Yui's and Reiji's Cooking**

* * *

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Usually it would be either Reiji or Yui in charge of all the meals. And unfortunately, it was both of them who were in charge of all the meals today.

Shu peeked into the busy kitchen,"Who's cooking—"

When he caught sight of Yui and Reiji cooking, he instantly began to gag. The memories of tasting their co-op cooking made its way back into his mind. It was fine if neither of them did the cooking but, cooking together was the worst thing that ever happened to the Sakamaki household.

Though the smell was delightful, Shu knew better.

Aroma and appearance doesn't necessarily mean the food would taste delicious.

He learned that from experience. And it was the most horrendous incident, besides loosing his earphones, that ever occurred to him.

"Please...no…,"Shu muttered under his breath and excused himself from the kitchen.

"Hey Reiji, did you say something?"

"No, you must be hearing things Yui."

"Is that so..."

The two continued their cooking, giving each other advices and lending each other a helping hand every now and then.

Yui picked up a potion made by Reiji,"This one smells delicious. Should I use this for the spaghetti?"

Reiji shook his head in disapproval and pointed at the counter with a bunch of other potions he had invented for cooking.

"Try out the others first before choosing."

Yui took a sniff of each potion on the counter. Once finished with taking a sniff of all the potions, she couldn't decide which one she should pair up with the spaghetti, so Yui poured emptied all the potions into the pan of spaghetti. Savoring the smell, she breathed in the aroma she had created with the concoctions.

"That smells good! Don't you think so too Reiji?"

"Indeed it is."

…

Laito, Ayato, Kanato and Subaru, occupied the living room, playing video games.

"Subaru, you were supposed to protect Ore-sama!"

"Ha? You were the one who barged right into them!"

"Fufu~ We make a good team don't we Kanato."

Subaru glared at Ayato,"Ayato is just really bad at this game."

"Shut it!"

As Subaru and Ayato bickered with each other, Shu stumbled into the living room with a pale face, causing Laito and Kanato to throw questioning stares at the blonde.

"Your face is really pale Shu."

"Teddy agrees too. You're very pale."

"Co-op...co-op...cooking."

Raising their brows in question, Ayato and Subaru ceased their argument and stared, along with Kanato and Laito, at Shu.

"Reiji and Chichinashi are cooking together?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Teddy agrees too. Yui's sweets are delicious."

"Her macaroons are amazing as well~"

Shu's expression darkened,"You guys never tasted their co-op cooking have you? It's the worse thing you could ever taste. It's even worse than burnt up food—"

"Everyone, breakfast is ready,"Yui announced from the dinning room.

"The moment you walk into that dinning room, you'll regret it forever."

With that said, the blonde headed straight for his room, leaving his brothers with baffled expressions on their face.

"What's so bad about Chichinashi and Reiji's cooking,"Ayato muttered as he preceded into the dinning room.

Soon the others followed.

"It won't be that bad, right Teddy? After all, Yui's sweets are the best."

"Fufu~ Reiji's cooking isn't that bad either."

"I have no sense of taste, so this shouldn't matter,"Subaru shrugged.

…

"Enjoy the food everyone,"Yui widely smiled.

Reiji and Yui served the last remaining dishes, placing them onto the dining table for all to before heading into the kitchen to wash up the cooking necessities they had used.

Scrubbing the place, along with Reiji who was washing pans, Yui questioned,"Where's Shu?"

"Honesty, that dead-beat. Does he even appreciate us making food for him ever single day." Reiji, dropping the sponge and pan into the sink, wiped hands with a dry cloth. "I'll bring him breakfast. I'll wash up the pans later."

At Yui's nod of acknowledgment, Reiji headed to Shu's room.

After Yui finished up with the dishes, she headed into the dinning room to check up on the others.

"How's the—Are you guys alright!"

Passed out on the floor were Kanato and Laito. Their souls seemed to have escaped from their mouths when they had took the first bite of the co-oped cooking. Meanwhile Ayato and Subaru were puking all over the place. The chairs, food, table and floor were covered with their vomit.

For someone like Subaru, who didn't have a sense of taste, the co-oped cooking certainly helped him regain his sense of taste back.

"Mother of—Blah!"

"Of course not, Chichinashi—Blaaah!"

Yui frantically flailed her arms,"G-Go vomit in the kitchen sink!"

But it was far too late for that. The duo couldn't manage to get up.

…

"If you're that lazy to get up and opened the door, I'll just place the plate of food in front of your door—"

"R-Reiji, help!"

Reiji heard Yui's cry for help coming from the dinning area and a few seconds later he heard Ayato and Subaru gagging.

"What is going on…,"Reiji muttered as he teleported himself to the dinning area.

After Reiji disappeared, Shu, who couldn't resist the aroma of the food, peeked his out the door.

The smell was just too damn intoxicating for him.

And being a vampire with strong sense of smell didn't help him in resisting the food either. If anything, it made him crave the food.

"Ah...I know I shouldn't eat it...but..."

Right after taking one bite of the co-oped cooking, Shu was puking all over the floor.

"I really shouldn't have..."

…

"What on earth..." Reiji spotted puddles of vomit all over the floor as well as a few small puddles of vomit on the dinning table. With their souls seemingly escaping from their mouths, the four brothers lied unconscious on the floor. "...Let's clean up the mess up before moving them into the living room."

"Okay, but I wonder what got them so sick…Was it the food?"

"What are you saying Yui? We sampled it before serving it and nothing happened to us."

"I guess you're right..."

Though Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito were passed out on the floor, they could clearly hear the conversation.

In their minds they all wondered what was wrong with Reiji's and Yui's taste buds.

When it was lunch, Shu, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru managed to convince the cooks they weren't hungry. And so lunch was saved for dinner, which they could bit avoid. Sure they had managed to escape lunch, but they could not escape dinner.

And yet again, like morning, they threw up.

"W-what's w-wrong everyone!" Yui patted Shu's back as he puked into the kitchen sink.

"Perhaps it's the food,"Reiji blankly pondered.

Ayato tried to speak without throwing up and failed. "No fucking duh...what do—blaaaaah!"

He accidentally threw up on Subaru.

"Ayato, face the god damn floor, you idiot!"

"Blaaaahhh!"

"Teddy! Ayato, don't puke on Teddy."

"L-let's go to the sink Ayato-kun." Yui rushed to Ayato's side lent him a hand.

He was going to grab Yui's hand, but instead he ended up puking.

"You idiot, why did you throw up on her hand!"

"I-It was an accident—blaaah."

"Don't worry Ayato-kun, I'm not angry."

* * *

 **If you're tired, stressed out or something I hope this gets rid of it. Happy laughing? I don't know what I'm saying anymore…oh yeah, I'll be re-doing a certain story of mine. ^_^**


	31. Just Make Your God Damn Move Already

**Summary: AU-Ayato had his takoyaki stolen and Yui offers to make him more but first she has to finish a game of chess with Reiji. A game of chess wouldn't take that long. Right?**

 **Characters: Yui K., All Sakamaki brothers**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Just Make Your God Damn Move Already**

* * *

Ayato's precious snacks was, stolen, missing, vanished into thin air. His takoyaki was gone. He had been saving his snack since yesterday and today, it was missing. His most beloved snack was missing. Oh the horror, the horror indeed.

"Who stole my precious takoyaki!"

Ayato rushed to where the others, who were lounging around in the living room, screaming and shouting in horror.

On the coffee table was a chess board with pieces already occupied on the correct square tiles. Reiji and Yui were playing chess, napping on the sofa was Shu while Kanato, Subaru and Laito were watching Reiji and Yui play chess. Ayato entered the room, accusing them of stealing his property. Everyone but Yui and Reiji stared at Ayato in annoyance. The duo were far to focused on the chess game to even spare glance at the red-head.

"You bastard, why would I freaking eat your food!" Subaru slammed his hand on the coffee table, rattling the chess board and game pieces.

"Subaru, please refrain from venting out your anger on expensive furniture."

"Reiji's right, you'll hurt yourself."

"—Shit, sorry."

Reiji cared for the furniture more than Subaru while it was vice versa for Yui.

"I only steal if it were sweets. Teddy can confirm that, right Teddy?"

"Why would I steal takoyaki of all things...ah you're giving an idea of stealing Yui-chan's undergarments, fufu~"

Lastly, Ayato's eyes landed on Shu.

"Zzz...Don't look at me...I was sleeping..."

Be it day time or night time, Shu would usually be found sleeping on living room sofa. So the only two suspects left were Yui and Reiji but he wasn't very suspicious of either of them. They were the ones he least expected to steal his food, but he still intended on interrogating both of them.

"Heyy! Are you two listening!"

"...Please quiet Ayato-kun," Yui pleaded for it was her turn to make a move.

"Don't dismiss me—"

"I'll make you more takoyaki, so please be quiet," Yui politely interjected.

In a flash, Ayato sat in front of the coffee table in a criss-cross apple sauce position with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Hurry up and finish the game."

It was now Reiji's turn.

"Shut it Ayato, you can't rush a chess game," Reiji stated in mocking tone and deliberately took his sweet time on making his move.

Ayato shook in annoyance. "But you–"

Once Reiji made his move, Yui's turn was next. Unlike Reiji she made a wise but quick decision. "Don't worry Ayato, once this round is finished I'll go straight to the kitchen and make takoyaki for you."

With a frown, Ayato miraculously stayed seated in his place and waited patient. "Okay..."

It was Reiji's turn again and he took his sweet time making his move.

"Reiji, stop stalling. Teddy and I are getting bored of watching you think."

"Fufu~ How rare of you to ponder over your move Reiji."

"What are you taking about, a game of chess requires much thought when making a move," Reiji faked the importance in his voice.

Five minutes had past and Reiji had yet to make a move.

Not able to keep quiet, Ayato complained,"Hurry and make your move already."

Another five minutes of silence occurred.

"Reiji really wants to hog Yui-chan all to himself~"

"..." Ayato glared at Reiji with irritation gleaming in his eyes.

"That is not it you imbecile," Reiji commented as he continued playing the part of the newbie chess player, which annoyed Ayato to no end.

"I bet you were the one who stole my takoyaki!"

"Please do not accuse me of a such thing."

"Calm down Ayato-kun. I'll go make so now since—"

"It's your move now Yui."

"…" Ayato mentally cursed in his head.

Yui made a wise and quick her move yet again, making it Reiji's turn once again.

And like last he took his time. His sweet damn time.

Ten minuted full of silence and intent staring yet he still had not made a move.

Since Reiji was taking his time yet again, Yui suggested that she go make takoyaki,"Then, I'll start—"

"Your move."

"Hey, you're doing this on purpose aren't you Reiji! Hurry up and let Yui make my precious snacks!"

"Now, now, calm down Ayato-kun."

"How can I? I want my precious snacks back!"

"Don't worry, didn't I tell you I'd—"

Slamming his fist in the coffee table, Subaru was pissed as hell but not for the same reason that Ayato had. "How annoying, just hurry the hell up Reiji!"

"It takes—what did I say about the furniture."

Sensing that Reiji would be taking his time yet again, Yui was about to stand up and head into the kitchen. "I'll start making—"

"Hurry and make your move Yui."

Internally, Ayato kept on cursing. "..."

Reiji repeated his actions whenever it was his turn, making Subaru, Kanato, Laito and Shu leave the living room.

Subaru, slamming his fist on the table, announced his leave, "Tch...what a boring game, you ruined it Reiji."

"...Look what you did to Teddy, he's dying of boredom!"

"I'm going out, see guys later~"

"...What a boring chess game,"Shu sighed.

Yui, Reiji and Ayato are the ones left in the living room.

"I'll—"

"It's your move."

"..."

Reiji repeated his actions over and over until Ayato couldn't take any longer.

"Can you just—Fuck this, I'm done with you," Ayato abruptly stood up and grabbed Yui by the arm.

"Wait a second Ayato-kun—Reiji?"

Reiji had followed Ayato's example, grabbing onto Yui's free arm.

"Let go of her arm—I just want my takoyaki!"

"Did I not state it clearly enough? She'll make it after we finish the game."

Ayato pulled on Yui's arm, "Bitch please, you were fucking stalling and it's dinner time already so let go of her arm!"

"Honestly, you need to relearn your manners,"Reiji stated as he tugged Yui's other arm towards him.

"Me? You the one who needs to relearn your shit!"

The tugging continued and Yui was stuck between teens who acted like little kids.

Yui, being a civil person, tried thinking of a way to calm Ayato down. "Hey, how about about I—"

"Shut it flat chest Yui!"

Yui, taken by surprise, choked on air. "Eh! F-flat chest—hmph, I won't make you takoyaki."

"Too bad," Ayato tugged harder while Reiji did the same. "Let go of her arm dammit!"

"I could say the same to you."

"You two will break my arms, please stop tugging so hard!"

"You heard her, let go you tableware freak!"


	32. Turkey Legend

**Summary: AU—"Dammit Ayato! You ruined Thanksgiving with that dumb story," Subaru exclaimed, taking a pumpkin pie and threw it towards Ayato.**

 **Characters: Sakamaki brothers, Yui., K**

 **Genres: Humor, Family**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Turkey Legend**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and around noon. The plan was to watch a spooky movie but that was quickly crossed out of the option because of a sudden blackout. Everyone was now gathered near the fireplace, listening to a story Ayato about to tell.

"This story I'm about to tell is a very true—"

"Tch, just get on with it already," Subaru roughly shouted.

"Bastard, don't interrupt me! It's part of the story!"

"Of course it is," Reiji dryly commented, knowing full well the intention was just to give them a fright.

"Anyways," Ayato emphasized. "There once was a pet turkey who lived happily with its owners—"

A loud snore from Shu was heard and interrupted story time.

"Wake up you damn sloth and listen to my story!"

Ayato continued the story as everyone, with the exception of Yui, was bored to the core. Yui was listening attentively, taking every single word seriously. "...then the turkey was put into a boiling hot oven. Owners of that turkey placed lost and found posters everywhere. Even until their death, they never found their pet turkey. So think twice before eating or cooking one. The end—why are you crying for Yui!"

"It was depressing after all!"

When dinner came, everyone expected a turkey to be plated in the middle of the dinning table and get a whiff of the delicious smell of mouthwatering turkey Yui would always make for Thanksgiving. But no. There was no turkey because this red-head genius convinced Yui to reconsider eating or cooking a turkey.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can cook turkey anymore," Yui explained.

"Dammit Ayato! You ruined Thanksgiving with that dumb story," Subaru exclaimed, taking a pumpkin pie off the table and threw it towards Ayato.

"Hot! The food is still freaking hot! Don't—"

The others, except Yui, partook as well, throwing fresh hot food at Ayato.

Yui let out a horrified gasp. "You guys are killing the food! What if they were once pets as well!"

Reiji deeply inhaled exhaled. "For the love of—Yui, I can assure they aren't."

"Dammit, stop throwing food at me—Mph!"


	33. Merry Christmas

**Summary: Ayato needs to find a perfect present for Yui. Laito has the perfect presents for Ayato and Yui.**

 **Characters: Sakamaki Bros and Yui. K**

 **Genres: Family, Humor**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

* * *

Ayato peeked through the slightly ajar door of Yui's room.

"Zzz...Cake...Ginger bread cookies...Trees...Presents..."

"Dammit! I know it's going to be freaking Christmas tomorrow," Ayato harshly muttered to himself. He just wanted to bang his head against the wall right now. He was hoping to get information on what Yui would want for Christmas but all she was mumbling about in her sleep was food, things relating to the holiday.

For both he and his brothers, being vampires with heartless and distant parents, holidays such as Christmas had been foreign to them and they would never celebrate them. But when Yui was sent to live with them as mere food, celebrating holidays became a thing. She, and sometimes Reiji as well, always planned out the parties.

"Gah! What should I give her?" Ayato ruffled his hair and let out a brisk but heavy sigh.

He had been bothered by what to give the blonde for Christmas since the first day of December. Unlike what he got for his brothers, he wanted to give something special to Yui. In short, let's just say he held a romantic interest in her.

"Nfu~ You still don't know what to give her? Christmas is tomorrow you know~" Out of no where, Laito had appeared to remind him.

"Ugh...Don't remind me! Anyways, what's you're present for her?"

"It's a secret~"

With that, Ayato disappeared to check out what his brothers' presents for Yui was.

...

"Homemade sweets. It'll be better than last year's, isn't that right Teddy?"

"Che...I can't compete with food..."

...

"My tea cup set of course."

"Dammit...she does like tea too."

...

"Ah? Why would I tell you?"

"Ugh, whatever."

"If you need help, she likes handmade presents. Even if it's a Christmas card she would be happy about it.

"S-shut up! Yours truly doesn't need any help!

...

"Earphones...Hers have terrible sound quality. She needs new ones."

"Gah...I can't buy her new clothes I say her old ones look bad on her..."

"That's low...I can't believe you thought about that."

"Shut up!"

...

"Dammit all! Everyone already has something for her..."

Ayato lied on the living room's sofa, desperately trying to come up with an exceptional present for Yui. Tomorrow was going to be the third time of celebrating Christmas but unlike the last two Christmas, this time he actually thought to make this present for Yui special.

"Are you still thinking of her present Ayato~" Laito appeared once more, sitting on his stomach. "Why don't you make it?"

"That's right! I should—Now get off me!"

...

Christmas hit and the living room of the Sakamaki's mansion lit up in the dark.

Tons food such as ginger bread cookies, and cakes had been placed on the table as well as a pile plastic forks and paper plates. The party was just beginning; Everyone was opening up their presents first.

Ayato bought all his brothers Christmas cards while he knitted a pink necklace for Yui.

Shu groaned and commented to which Subaru snorted at. "Ugh...your present sucks Ayato."

The silvery white haired vampire agreed. "Why am I even related to you."

Blushing in embarrassment, he argued back. "At least each one has different designs!"

The second time they celebrated, he gave everyone the same Christmas cards.

"You guys should be grateful that he actually gave you guys something. Remember the first Christmas? He didn't give us anything at all." The blonde backed him up, though her reasoning did stung him a bit. "..Ah...Is this from you Ayato?"

"I-It's a necklace."

He didn't want to look her in the eyes and just stared at the carpet floor. In all honesty, at the moment he felt like a really big jackass towards Yui. But then he received a quick hug from her. He picked up his head, seeing the blonde warmly smiling at him. "I love it."

Reiji suggested. "Alright, let's start the Christmas movie—"

"Wait, my present for you and Ayato~"Laito interrupted. "Now, both of you close your eyes."

"Eh? Is that really necessary Laito?"

"Che, why should we even listen to you?"

"Just close your eyes already!" Both sighed and did as they were told. "Shu, help me out."

They both felt something being adjusted on their head.

"Now, open your eyes~"

Instantly both their eyes flew open to check what they were messing with on their head and commented in unison. "...A bow?"

"Mm hm~ I can see the sexual tension between you two almost everyday." Laito tried pushing Yui towards Ayato but she resisted with a fuming hot red blush. Shu did the same with Ayato but he resisted too, a deep red blush on his cheeks. "So hurry up and mess around somewhere."

"Don't say it so bluntly!" The couple simultaneously shouted.

Afterward, everyone settled down and enjoyed to movie.


End file.
